


Áurea

by gabi_lotura



Category: Frozen (2013)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabi_lotura/pseuds/gabi_lotura
Summary: Depois de finalmente conseguir controlar seus poderes, Elsa vai ter a desagradável surpresa de saber que seus problemas com magia estão só começando. E enquanto estranhos eventos passam a assolar Arindelle, Elsa e Anna precisam achar uma solução ao mesmo tempo que tentam encobrir a situação para não assustar seus potenciais parceiros comercias e assim evitar que outro desastre mágico aconteça .





	1. devil's mask

**Author's Note:**

> E aí pessoal. Essa é minha primeira fic, embora eu já tenha terminado a história desde de 2016. Mas Frozen 2 está chegando então resolvi compartilhar essa história com vocês. Comentários (de qualquer tipo) são bem-vindos, gratuitos, fazem um bem danado para auto estima e me ajudam a continuar esse trabalho. A história já está concluída, por isso me avisem se interessarem para que eu post até o último capítulo.  
> E outro aviso os "*****" no texto são uma marcação para separar cenas, por isso não estranhem eles.

Prólogo

 

A última folha de outono caíra

E com sua queda o novo Rei ascendia

Aquecendo o inverno com fogo e lágrimas

Eram livros e relíquias que alimentavam a fumaça

Mas o amuleto que tanto procurava

Permanecia perdido, a poderosa joia áurea 

E enquanto o belo e exuberante céu debruçava sua muda beleza 

O caos gritante e o terror constante consumiam aquela terra com frieza

O som do desespero ecoava da baía até a floresta

em notas altas e desorientadas de súplicas sussurradas através das brechas .

Até as lanças reais romperem a melodia atormentada

Com um gesto brusco que tornou vermelha a areia amarelada.

No silêncio fúnebre uma única voz entornava:

 

\- “ Pela ordem de Vossa Majestade está decretada a destruição maciça de todo e qualquer objeto que possua ou remeta magia. Qualquer pessoa ou criatura que tenha ligação com o sobrenatural será perseguida e exilada. Imediatamente!”

Findado o pronunciamento iniciou-se a sentença

os guardas avançaram sob a multidão de condenados os empurrando com suas mortíferas armas para um destino ainda mais letal

O mar de Arendelle era mais trevoso que a mais densa das noites

e sua neblina brotava com aroma medonho e mortal.

E quando a esperança por fim se extinguira

um raio de luz de repente se estendia

cegando os guardas e envolvendo os exilados

Os fez desaparecer sem deixar rastros

E enquanto se espantavam com o que ocorria

A neblina envenenada aos poucos sumia

Diante de uma plateia perplexa e preocupada

A maldição dita eterna

Estava em fim cessada

 

-Anônimo

1º

 

Arendelle, 123 anos depois

 

Estavam na sala de relíquias, um cômodo que já fora vazio, espaçoso e portanto ideal para brincadeiras. Mas como as princesas cresceram e a esqueceram, por ironia ou por destino, a sala esquecida tornou-se o lugar das coisas lembradas.

—“A maldição dita eterna estava em fim cessada”.—Disse a jovem Rainha Elsa ao concluir o velho poema que narrava o sombrio reinado de seu antepassado.

—Viu? Isso sim é um governante ruim.–Disse a ainda mais jovem Princesa Anna enquanto remexia aquela pilha de coisas velhas, ou “relíquias” como sua irmã chamava– Expulsar metade da população só por achar que eles mexiam com magia, com certeza, é muito pior do que 2 dias de “inverno eterno”.

— Por isso ele ficou conhecido como o Rei Insano.—Ela guardou cuidadosamente o velho e desgastado papel que agora estava seguramente emoldurado.—Mas nunca saberemos se houveram piores, metade do seu reinado foi perseguir bruxos e a outra queimar os registros de nossos antepassados. E é por isso, Anna. Que devemos ter muito cuidado com tudo que está aqui.

Foi só ela falar isso para Anna apertar a pequena bolha de ar recém-encontrada na parede. Um suave toque já bastou para provocar a rachadura da pintura da parede inteira. Ela levantou os olhos com a maior discrição, ou sinceramente falando cara-de-pau mesmo, que o susto lhe permitiu. Abafou um suspiro de alívio ao ver que sua irmã ainda não notara. “Talvez tenha como disfarçar”. É o que deve ter passado pela a sua cabeça quando pegou uma estátua para tampar o estrago que havia feito. Mas aquilo era pesado, e exigia certa habilidade pois apesar da aparência, força a princesa tinha de sobra. E estava quase lá quando...

—Terminei!

A voz de Elsa fez Anna largar o objeto sobressaltada. O que provocou: a colisão imediata da estátua com a parede, a decapitação da primeira, um buraco indisfarçável na última, destruição total da pintura e a revelação espetacular do desastre. Um minuto de silêncio para aquela parede tão porcamente construída.

—O que é isso?—Perguntou Anna apontando para os nomes que estavam escritos perto do rodapé, oportunamente desviando a atenção do problema.

Elsa se abaixou, fez um pequeno esforço com os olhos e por fim sorriu. Anna também sorriu, por dois bons motivos. Um, porque era sempre bom ver sua séria irmã sorrir e o outro porque isso significava que sua malandragem ainda dava frutos. 

—Isso foi há muito tempo, você só devia ter uns 2 anos. Nem vai conseguir lembrar. Mas eu lembro, porque nunca tinha visto tantas crianças aqui.–Elsa sorriu nostálgica.– Era uma festa. E enquanto os adultos se divertiam lá fora nos divertimos aqui dentro. Uma das brincadeiras foi escrever nossos nomes e pelo o que seriamos conhecidos.

Apesar da caligrafia sofrível conseguia-se ler: Anna, a Alegre; João, o Bravo; Elsa, a Sábia chata.

— Quem fez isso?

— Deve ter sido o Enzo.—Elsa apontou para o nome ao lado Enzo, o Divertido esquisito.— Eu nem me lembro direito dele ou porquê ele resolveu implicar comigo.

—Ah, mas você deve lembrar. Pelo menos um pouco.—Anna a olhou maliciosamente.— Para já está com essa cara amarrada.

—Então só registrei a personalidade ruim dele, porque o rosto fiz questão de apagar.– Ela retomou o sorriso só para contrariar, pois não havia sinais de contentamento em seu tom. —Só me lembro que ele era esquisito. Esquisito de um jeito que nem consigo explicar. E era muito, mas muito irritante...Ah é! E os olhos dele eram....

— MAJESTADE!- Gritou a empregada ofegante e apavorada.

Elsa e Anna foram ao seu socorro, parecia que a velha senhora estava prestes a desmaiar. E quando, custosamente, conseguiram a acalmar o suficiente para perguntar, ela voltava a tremer e gaguejar. Até finalmente conseguir dizer:

—De-Demônio! I-Igreja! Fogo!!! 

 

************

 

Não era preciso nem adentrar o templo para ver os sinais do caos. Gente correndo, gente chorando e gente correndo e chorado. Os que não faziam nenhum nem outro gritavam trêmulos todos os apelidos de Satanás. Assim que chegaram no altar, viram um corpo envolto em fumaça e debruçado sob a mesa . A cabeça era uma caveira de dentes cerrados e longos chifres. Ao menos o resto tinha forma humana e a criatura estava vestida da cintura para baixo.

—Pa-parece que ele desmaiou...Majestade.— Disse o Padre agarrado a Bíblia e ao crucifixo.

—E quando foi que ele chegou?—Indagou Elsa.

—Quando e como ninguém sabe. Bem ...Eu só vi o meio da confusão. Todos gritavam ou-ou atiravam coisas. Mas parece que el- ou melhor dizendo, isso estava correndo pela abóboda. Fa-fazendo algum tipo de dança satânica! Segurando os chifres e nos olhando com seus demoníacos olhos amarelos.—E o idoso gesticulava dramático a narrativa.—Os guardas foram chamados. Mas eu! Eu estava preparado para o meu destino. Peguei a Bíblia... E aí ele caiu. Caiu só. Deve ter sido a barricada, aquilo é um perigo. O coral caia tantas vezes de lá que eu tive de trocar a mesa de madeira por mármore. Tudo o dinheiro do dízimo estava indo pro carpinteiro!

As irmãs se aproximaram da mesa , ficando cada uma de um lado.

—Vou tentar acordá-lo- Elsa começou a aproximar sua mão.

—Sério? Depois de uma queda de 3 metros no mármore?!—Anna ficou bestificada— Ele já deve ter até voltado de onde veio...Ai Meu Deus! Mexeu!

Anna imediatamente o nocauteou com a primeira coisa que viu, um candelabro longo e pesado. A porrada foi tão violenta que o fez ficar de barriga para cima, talvez mais desacordado do que antes. E Elsa tocou de novo na nuca dele, agora com menos frio para ver se a reação dele e o susto da Anna seriam menores. Mas de novo a coisa despertou bruscamente e de novo foi abatida. Dessa vez não por medo, e sim por vontade.

—Anna!—Repreendeu Elsa.

—O que?—Retrucou Anna— Eu só estou te protegendo!

—Eu sei! Só não... Não precisa fazer isso. Vai ficar tudo bem, tá?

Anna não respondeu mas lembrou de acertar o bicho de novo. A pancada foi com uma delicadeza tamanha que fez a cabeça voar e se quebrar ao meio. Um momento de silêncio e depois:

—A princesa matou o bicho!!!- Anunciou o Padre

—Não.—Ela disse

—O que? Tá vivo ainda?!—Ele se aproximou e seus olhos se arregalaram

—Ele é...

—Humano.—Completou Elsa

Era um rosto ordinariamente humano com cabelos castanhos e cacheados, tinha uma pele bronzeada demais para ser nativo de Arendelle. A única coisa monstruosa até então era o enorme calo em sua testa. 

—Vamos tentar acorda-lo. De novo. E agora nada de porrada, ouviu Anna?

—Sabe que isso não vai depender de mim— Disse já preparando a pancada.

Mais uma vez, Elsa aproximou seu dedo cuidadosamente até a pele quente dele. Ele levantou de repente, mas dessa vez não apanhou, Elsa conseguiu congelar a arma da irmã no chão.

—Uau!- Ele sacudiu a cabeça enquanto se sentava –Parece até que eu levei um choque— disse sorridente—Tem como fazer de novo?

Era razoável que todos esperassem que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas ele ficou lá, olhando para eles com o sorriso ainda estampado no rosto( talvez ainda estivesse esperando outro choque térmico).

—Er... Se importa em nos dizer quem é você?—Começou Elsa.

—Ah! Claro. Eu sou....—O sorriso desapareceu e deu lugar a uma expressão de confusão—Eu.... Não me lembro.

 

******

 

Enquanto isso no castelo, Olaf procurava seus amigos. Não estavam no salão, nem na sala de jantar, nem nos quartos...

—Epa! O que foi isso ?–Ele sentiu ver algo peculiar no quarto de Elsa.

Era um vaga-lume, mas ele era vermelho e esquisito, isso porque tinha o dobro do tamanho que deveria ter. O boneco de neve o viu zanzar sem rumo pelo quarto. “Deve está procurando a janela” ele pensou. Olaf tentou diversas vezes dizer para ele a direção, mas lembrou que os insetos não ouviam muito bem então resolveu usar o método dos humanos para falar com ele. Pegou a primeira coisa por perto e jogou nele.

—É pra lá!—Ele apontou.

E foi jogando coisas nele até ele desviar para o rumo da janela, e aí foi só arremessar algo para quebrar a janela e o bichinho foi embora.

—Tchau amiguinho!—Ele foi a janela se despedir—Ué! Já voltou?

Voltou, e atrás dele havia um miríade deles. Apesar de não ter como ver os rostos deles, a situação não parecia boa. Mas isso não impediu Olaf de dizer:

—E você trouxe mais amigos!

Milhares de insetos saíram da chaminé.

 

*****

 

De volta a Igreja. Os progressos não pareciam consideráveis, o rapaz não conseguia se lembrar de nada que não fosse escuridão eterna e um, muito agradável segundo ele, arrepio no pescoço. O pouco que se podia saber dali era de que se tratava de uma pessoa inofensiva e até meio besta, apesar dele se comportar de maneira atípica para situação, não dando mostras de medo ou desconcerto.

A essa altura, era Elsa quem estava falando, contando para ele o que tinha acontecido. Enquanto isso, o Padre, que ainda não estava convencido da humanidade do interrogado, fazia um pequeno teste. Que por sua vez consistia em mostrar “sutilmente”, ele estava atrás da Rainha, objetos que poderiam refrescar sua memória: pés de cabra, enxofre, a cruz investida. E de fato houve efeito, pois o rapaz começou a coçar as costas que haviam sido envoltas em um grosso cobertor. Então veio a prova final: uma fina fumaça saia de seus ombros. 

—Não lembra nem do seu nome?-Disse Anna.

—Acho que era Adam. Ou talvez Robert... Eu tenho cara de Robert?

—Talvez Satã—Disse o Padre se afastando.

—Ou Lúcifer- Disse Anna

— Capiroto?—Figurante nº 1

—Belzebu?—Figurante nº 2

—Tinhoso!—Figurante nº 3

Aí virou uma confusão. Até o Padre surgir detrás do rapaz e virar um balde com água em cima dele, provocando um névoa de ar quente.

—Eu sabia! Majestade, ele é mesmo um demônio! Veja como ele derreteu com a água-benta.... Jesus! Ele voltou!

O vapor se dissipou e o rapaz apareceu tão seco quanto antes.

—Padre.—O chamado da jovem Rainha fez com que o ancião saísse de seu recolhimento e chamou a atenção dos demais.

Elsa concentrou a neve em seu dedo-indicador e tocou o ombro do suposto demônio. Imediatamente a neve se evaporou. Ela não havia notado esse detalhe quando tinha tentado acorda-lo, por isso sentiu um discreto fascínio ao perceber que ele poderia ser tão “humano” quanto ela.

—Eu me lembrei!—Todos o olharam expectantes—O arrepio! Era essa a sensação do arrepio! Tem como fazer de novo?

Suspiram frustrados.

—Me desculpe, Senhor Demo-quero dizer....—Disse o Padre.

—Enzo.- Elsa disse o 1º nome que venho a sua cabeça—Vamos te chamar de Enzo. Pode ser?

—Ah, podem me chamar do vocês quiserem. Eu não me lembro de nada mesmo.

—Ótimo! Padre, tranquilize os fiéis, vocês podem voltar a suas atividades. E Enzo, venha comigo. Vamos te levar para os... “médicos especializados”

Caminhavam para o saída da capela.

—Por que não chamamos o Kristoff? Ele sabe o caminho melhor do que ninguém - Perguntou Anna.

—Porque vai demorar. Ele ainda está no horário de serviço, não está?

—Mas ele é o Entregador Oficial. É só chamar que ele aparece.

—Anna!!!—Kristoff entra na Igreja esbaforido- O castelo está com um bando...

—DE INSETOS!!!— Interrompeu a mesma empregada histérica.

 

******

 

Mal chegaram nos portões e já tinha aquela muvuca de empregados correndo de um lado pro outro. Agitados pontos vermelhos tomavam conta do ar, o voo frenético e convulsivo daquelas criaturas turvava as vistas e acentuava o caos.

—Meu Deus!—Anna ficou indignada—Qual é o problema desse dia?! Um coisa atrás da outra!

—Anna! Cuida do lado de fora que eu cuido do lado de dentro.—Elsa já tinha corrido para o castelo.

Anna já foi logo subindo em Sven e bradou em postura heroica:

—Kristoff! Vem comigo!

—Tá mô, não precisa gritar.—Ele desamarrou a rena do trenó—Eu tô do seu lado.

E partiram bravamente.

—Pessoal?—Só Enzo ficou esquecido no banco de trás.

Mas enfim, voltando a atenção para a bravíssima princesa. Anna incendiava desvairadamente o redor do castelo.

—Por que você tá queimando as plantas que espantam eles?!—Perguntava Kristoff firmemente agarrado a ela, pois aquela velocidade e o rastro de fogo tornariam sua queda mortal.

—É para acentuar o cheiro!—Ela gritou, mesmo com o ouvinte estando com o rosto colado ao seu—E fogo também espanta! Então vamos tacar fogo! 

Olaf desliza pelo telhado com os bichos na sua cola. Conseguiu desviar discretamente de uma chaminé e mudou sua rota, os insetos continuaram seguindo reto.

—Ufa! Despistei eles.

Mas o alívio durou pouco. Logo o telhado acabou e a enorme barreira flamejante estava incluída na queda. O boneco de neve mergulhava apavorado para a morte certa e .... Alguém o pegou.

—Você está bem?–Enzo corria com ele no colo.

—Acho que tô....– Olaf estava derretendo.

Quando viu que estava saindo vapor dos seus braços e que isso estava fazendo o boneco cair aos pedaços , Enzo o colocou no chão, ou pelo menos o que sobrou dele. Apesar do seu estado, Olaf conseguiu dizer algo parecido com “pega os meus braços” e o rapaz tirou os gravetos daquele monte de neve esfarelada. Como podia mexer as mãos sem precisar do corpo, Olaf conseguiu porcamente montar sua cabeça, isso é claro dando as instruções para Enzo.

— Maravilha!- Disse o boneco de depois colocar seu nariz de cenoura.- Espera, aí- Olaf notou algo- Levanta minha cabeça, o mais alto que poder- Enzo obedeceu- Ok, pode baixar.

—O que foi?

—Ah, besteira. Só mais um bando daqueles insetos vermelhos chegando.

—E isso é...normal por aqui?

—Até que não. Mas vai lá saber o que é normal. Teve uma vez que me disseram que não era normal um boneco de neve falar! Imagina isso!

—É...que loucura.- Enzo acha aquilo um tanto estranho, mas como ele não se lembrava se boneco de neve falava, ou até mesmo o que era neve, deixou por isso mesmo.

—Mas relaxa. Insetos não gostam de fogo e a gente está atrás desse incêndio. Então, acho que tudo vai ficar bem.

E os insetos foram se aproximando

—É que eles são meio burrinhos- Justificou Olaf.

E eles continuaram se aproximando e foram de encontro as chamas. Não os viram mais.

—Viu.- Os bichos atravessaram a barreira- CORRE!

Correram desesperados, era Enzo segurando os braços e os braços segurando a cabeça.

 

******

 

Elsa já havia lançado uma rajada de neve que fez todos os insetos caírem apagados, mas a batalha ainda não estava ganha pois outros mais não paravam de chegar. Quase todos os cômodos do castelo foram vasculhados, só faltavam os quartos, e era justamente do dela que estava entrando. Assim que ela abriu a porta, os vaga-lumes imediatamente organizaram um círculo a sua volta. Não parecia perigoso, mas ela que não ia esperar para ver. Congelou todo o quarto e até tampou as janelas e a chaminé com o gelo. Um instante de calma, e ela saiu do quarto aliviada. Até ver que o instante acabou.

Do lado esquerdo do corredor Anna, Kristoff e Sven corriam de mais uma leva de bichos e do outro lado Olaf e Enzo faziam o mesmo. Eles já estavam entrando em rota de colisão. Mas antes que Elsa pudesse sequer pensar em qualquer coisa, os vaga-lumes congelados na janela se libertaram. De repente, tanto os insetos vivos quanto os ressuscitados saíram pela janela, rumando para um lugar longínquo da floresta. Eliminando toda a sua presença do castelo.

 

******

 

Depois dessa sequência de bizarros eventos, já estava mais que justificado a visita deles aos “médicos especializados”. 

O Pabbie, Rei dos trolls para os outros e pedra falante para Enzo, passava as mãos na cabeça do jovem. Estava de olhos fechados e muito concentrado, mas sua expressão não era animadora.

—Não adianta-Disse o ancião- Só tem escuridão eterna aí.

—Eu não disse.- Enzo suspirou

—Tudo que posso afirmar é que é uma maldição muito poderosa, essa sua rapaz.

—Achei que a cabeça fosse fácil de resolver.- Disse Elsa desanimada.

—E é. Mas um assunto mal-resolvido não.

—E esse assunto tem alguma coisa a ver com um ataque de vaga-lumes?- Perguntou Kristoff.

—Vaga-lumes vermelhos e imortais?- Acrescentou Anna.

—Não sei se essa é a resposta para as suas perguntas. Mas é uma resposta.

O troll lançou algo no ar, fazendo com que aparecesse três luzes cujas formas eram respectivamente: uma flor rosa, um sol vermelho e uma folha marrom.

—O que significa? – Indagou Elsa.

—Desculpe, por não poder ajudar mais, Majestade –Ele abaixou a cabeça tristemente- Mas o pouco que sei é que dessa vez diz respeito ao passado.

As três luzes desapareceram.


	2. 2

Na manhã seguinte, ainda haviam vestígios do “incidente”, mas nada que desse ensejo a catástrofe da noite passada. Mesmo assim, aqueles estranhos acontecimentos não deixaram de surtir efeito nas protagonistas.

Anna, milagrosamente, tinha se levantado mais cedo. Correu para o quarto da irmã, agoniada para lhe contar as centenas de teorias que haviam passado por aquela impetuosa cabeça. Estava saindo um pouco de neve da fechadura, mas ela nem notou. Aliás, não deve ser ter notado é nada. A menina nem bateu na porta, já foi logo a derrubando.

Assim que ela entrou a temperatura caiu vertiginosamente. O quarto parecia do um pedaço de Polo Norte. Paredes congeladas, o chão coberto por neve e ainda tinha uma corrente de ar glacial circulando por lá.

—Elsa!- Anna foi a chamando enquanto se aproximava da cama. Mesmo com todo o barulho daquela ventania, o sono de Elsa continuava inabalado.- Acorda logo!- E jogou uma bola de neve nela.

Quando viu que não era tão genial acordar a Rainha da Neve com neve, ela apelou para a gravidade, empurrando ela da cama.

—Jesus!- Elsa acordou sobressaltada. A ventania acabou imediatamente.

—Desculpa, mas não teve jeito.- Disse Anna em cima da cama- Você está bem?

Anna estava estranhando o estado abatido da irmã. Aquilo era demais até para o “despertar de Anna”. 

—Só tive uma noite ruim- Elsa sentou na frente do espelhou depois de ter livrado o quarto do inverno.

—E pelo visto não foi só isso que ficou ruim.- Anna começou a pentear a irmã enquanto falava suas mirabolantes especulações.

Embora o falatório da caçula não tivesse o menor fundamento, pelo menos ela estava a ajudando a se arrumar, uma vez que a Rainha parecia relapsa demais para esse ritual.

Até que Anna se silenciou. 

—O que houve, Anna?- Elsa levantou o olhar para o reflexo de um rosto nublado pela tristeza- Por que você está assim?

—Por que você está assim?- Anna lançou um olhar determinado para irmã enquanto trançava o cabelo dela- O que te chateia me chateia também! Então por que você continua guardando tudo para si?

Havia um pouco de mágoa em sua voz. Talvez ela estivesse se lembrando da época em que nunca chegara a entrar naquele quarto. Quando ficava diante daquela porta sempre fechada, tão ansiosa para falar com a irmã. E então. O silêncio, como o de agora.

Elsa ia falar, mas então ouviram batidas na porta.

—Pode entrar, Kai- Disse Elsa

—Não será necessário, Majestade- Disse o empregado, só se ouvia a voz dele através da porta- Só vim avisar que o Rei de Blumon já está aqui.

—Ai meu Deus! Eu me esqueci!- Elsa se levantou de repente e foi correndo trocar de roupa- Rápido, me dê um vestido e já procura os sapatos e...

—Gente! Que desespero é esse? Só para receber esse cara.- Depois Anna pareceu ter percebido- Por um acaso ele é bonito?

—O que?- Elsa saiu já pronta- Anna, não é possível que você já se esqueceu dele.

Elas foram caminhando para a sala de reuniões.

—Como assim eu esqueci? A Rainha é você. Eu vou lá saber dos seus conta....Ahhhh!!!

A menina quase derrubou o homem com a empolgação do seu abraço.

—Hahaha! Também é bom te ver Princesinha.- Ele voltou seus olhos para Elsa- E o mesmo vale para você, Digníssima. 

Princesinha e Digníssima, era como ele costumava chama-las quando morava lá. Aldos, atualmente Rei de Blumon havia sido companheiro de infância do pai delas e antigo amigo da família. Ficou a serviço de Arendelle até seu irmão falecer sem deixar herdeiros, isso um pouco antes do reino se “isolar”. Mesmo despreparado para o trono ele fez com que , em apenas 15 anos, seu país se tornasse um verdadeiro gigante entre os pequenos reinos. Tornando-o o parceiro comercial mais cobiçado da Europa. O que tornava o ponto mais relevante da conversa esse aqui:

—Bom, mais indo direto ao ponto, Majestade. Eu que gostaria de lhe fazer uma proposta. – Ele abriu um largo sorriso. “Só pode ser coisa boa!” pensou Anna- Uma proposta bastante promissora, ainda mais agora que Wesenton (Wesentown!) não está mais na sua lista de parceiros comercias.

—Ora, não faça cerimônia.- O sorriso de Elsa ia de uma orelha a outra. Desde que seu pai havia restringido as relações do reino, só haviam feito negócios com lordes e duques. Mas nunca com um rei.

—Quero que Arendelle seja a sede da nova Aliança! 

Os dois monarcas não se aguentavam de tão contentes. Não haviam palavras para o momento, mas Anna as arranjou:

—E o que é a Aliança?

—É uma espécie de comitê, Anna.- O Rei começou a explicar- Onde os membros elaboram estratégias de apoio econômico mútuo. Assim todos saem beneficiados. E como esse grupo cresceu, estamos a procura de uma nova sede.- Ele se voltou para Elsa- E quem sabe, um novo membro. Então, Majestade, o que me diz?

—Isso seria...

— Incrível!- Interrompeu Anna animada- Deve ser nossa melhor oportunidade em anos.

— E essa não foi a única razão da minha indicação. A localização de Arendelle é idealmente insular, vocês ainda não estão politicamente envolvidos com ninguém. Mas....- Ele mudou de expressão.- Mas eles não foram convencidos.

—O que?!

—Suponho que seja por minha causa.- Elsa ficou serena, mas era perceptível sua decepção.

—Não. É por pura ignorância e falta de bom-senso deles. Francamente!- Ele parecia frustrado- Dou a eles uma lista de motivos, ótimos motivos para escolher esse país e me invalidam com uma dedução: ‘Lá não é seguro”. Tudo por causa de um pequeno acidente!

Acidente sim, pequeno não. Por mais que a Coroação não tivesse reunido tanta gente, os boatos sobre o incidente se espalharam mais do que a neve daqueles dias. E por mais que no final tudo tivesse corrido bem, a reação dos demais reinos só poderia se dividir entre o receio e a descrença.

—Mas não se preocupem.- O rei falou confiante- Eles virão hoje a noite e provaremos o quanto estão errados.

—Hoje a noite?!- Elsa quase chegou a berrar.

—Me desculpe, Majestade. Eu sei que devia tê-la consultado.- Ele ficou embaraçado com a reação dela.- Mas era a melhor forma de provar que esse reino é tão seguro quanto qualquer um. Não importando a ocasião...

—Não... Quero dizer sim. Claro, o senhor está certo. Eu só fiquei.... Surpresa.- Para não dizer perplexa.

—Eu lhe asseguro. Não há com que se preocupar.- Ele tentou reconforta-la- Eles só desejam te conhecer.

E a conversa ficou oscilando entre a relutância dela e as tentativas de convencimento por parte dele. Vendo que em tal empasse não haviam brechas para sua intervenção, Anna lançou um olhar entediando no ar. E percebeu que havia algo errado. Muito errado por sinal, já que o teto estava queimando! Alarmada, a princesa tenta fazer contato visual com a irmã. Mas a moça estava tão envolvida com as palavras do rei e tão imersa em sua própria indecisão , isso sem contar com o fato de que ela já não havia amanhecido “muito bem” para notar o que ocorria ao seu redor. 

— [...] E como eu não estava presente....- O rei percebeu- Estão sentindo isso? Cheiro de queimado.

—Não!- Os dois se assustaram com o grito de Anna- Não....Não precisa se preocupar. É que essa sala é tão perto da cozinha.

Elsa olhou para ela como quem diz: “O que essa menina está falando? Ela sabe melhor do que ninguém que a cozinha fica a meio mundo daqui”. Então, finalmente, Anna consegue passar o recado fazendo uma “discreta” mímica com o olhar.

—Mas isso parece... tinta?- Ele ficou confuso

—Er....- Anna não estava conseguindo pensar em nenhuma boa desculpa.

—É um absurdo!- Disse Elsa autoritária- Nunca vamos nos concentrar nessas condições. Anna, leve o rei para outro lugar enquanto...enquanto eu vejo o que raios está acontecendo nessa cozinha.

Elsa nem precisou fazer menção de se levantar, Anna já havia praticamente corrido com o convidado para fora da sala. E assim que eles se foram, ela tratou de congelar o que estava queimando. Imediatamente o fedor sumiu, e o teto caiu.

—Ai!...- Disse Enzo com as costas esfumaçando e o pijama parcialmente queimado depois de despencar com o teto e tudo em cima da mesa.- Ah! Bom dia, Majestade.

Os vaga-lumes caíram matando em cima dele.

*****

Enquanto isso no corredor

—Ouviu isso?- Perguntou o rei sobre o estrondo de teto caindo.

—Deve ter sido....- Barulho de paredes sendo violentamente batidas e coisas quebrando - O vento?

—Talvez....- Disse meio desconcertado- Ainda mais por não ter janelas.- Todas tinham sido quebradas pelos mosquitos- Aliás o que aconteceu com elas?

— Reformas!- Finalmente ela havia pensado em algo razoável- Sabe como é, reinado novo castelo novo. Por isso toda essa barulheira.

Ela olhou para uma das armaduras espelhadas decorativas e viu o reflexo da sala se incendiando e depois sendo congelada. Por sorte isso tudo em silêncio.

—Mas sabe de uma coisa velha que podíamos fazer? Corrida!- E apetou o passo e o velho junto.

—Acho que não... não tenho mais coluna para isso, Alteza.- Ele ofegava tentando a acompanha-la.

— E eu estou correndo de salto.- Disse Anna, também com dificuldade, era como se tivesse arrastando um armário (e olha que estamos falando de Anna)- Então nada mais justo.

E foi corre, corre, corre, corre....Pausa, por conta da taquicardia do Rei. Depois mais corre, corre, corre, pula. E pausa, pelos pés de Anna “Deus! Como doíam!”. E volta o corre, corre, desvia e então escorregam pelo corrimão. Enfim no pátio.Os dois estavam sentados no último degrau, exaustos.

—Como nos velhos tempos.- Disse o rei sorridente embora ainda muito cansado- Mas eu não me lembrava que cansava tanto.

—Ou que doía tanto.- Anna nem olhava para os pés, que segundo ela haviam virado carne moída.

—Acha que lá na cozinha teve um incêndio?

—Ainda dá para sentir?!- Anna estava indignada.

Era o cúmulo! Ah, mas ela que não ia dar mais nem um passo. Depois daquela correria toda e com salto! Só tirariam ela dali flutuando.

—Não, só falei por ela está demorando.

—Ah, sim!- Só de saber que não ia ter que levantar ela já até mudou de humor- Mas mesmo se for ,acho que não deve ser nada que ela não possa resolver.

******

Enquanto isso, a sala de reuniões é detonada. A leva de pragas voadoras tinha envolvido Enzo de um jeito que o tirou do chão. E agora o infeliz estava sendo espatifado em tudo quanto é canto e de todo quanto é jeito. Elsa fazia o que podia mas não conseguia acerta-los, o rapaz quicava mais do bolinha de bimball. Então ela conseguiu! Um, ela acertou um. Mas já adiantou, porque os insetos e a vítima perderam o equilíbrio e foram direto para a lareira.

A lareira explodiu.

******

Voltando para a princesa e o rei. Eles já tinham recuperado o fôlego o suficiente para rirem de antigas lembranças e apreciarem a fina neve que os refrescava. Ainda bem que Elsa tinha enfeitado aquele pátio com uma nevasca particular.

—Estou vendo que sua irmã fez um belíssimo trabalho.- Ele admirou os detalhes arquitetônicos esculpidos no gelo que decoravam o teto, e isso combinado com os flocos simétricos que caiam ritmicamente dando ao recinto um beleza ímpar.

Anna, já com entusiasmo no olhar, ia falar sobre o castelo de gelo e todos as coisas magnificas que Elsa podia fazer. Mas foi parada pelo olhar sério do monarca. 

—Mas é só para isso que servem, Anna. Ser belo. E enquanto as pessoas verem esse lugar como um mero espetáculo, o reino pode até ser deixado em paz, mas sua irmã nunca terá o devido respeito. Entende o que digo? Os poderes são só detalhes.

—Os poderes fazem parte dela.- Rebateu Anna incomodada

—Mas não precisam fazer parte do reino.- A rigorosidade de sua voz mudou para um tom mais ameno- Sei que não testemunhei pelo o que vocês passaram, o pouco que eu sei vieram de cartas escassas. Ainda assim, quero ajudar, devo isso ao seu pai. Só que para isso preciso do consentimento deles. Portanto, pelo menos para eles os poderes tem que ser irrelevantes.- Fez uma pausa e então concluiu.- Afinal de contas, magia não tem utilidade em nosso mundo tão comum.

Nesse aspecto ele tinha um ponto. Mas a sensação incomoda de Anna ainda continuou no ar acrescida de uma indagação. “Para quê então Elsa teria nascido assim?”

Ouviram os passos de Elsa se aproximando.

—Ué, como chegou aqui tão rápido?- Perguntou Anna saindo do seu estado reflexivo.- E você já acabou?

—Sim. E tem mais uma coisa eu queria terminar- Ela parecia mais séria de quando a tinham deixado.- Majestade, já tomei minha decisão. Infelizmente terei que recusar.

—Mas o que?!... Com licença, Majestade. Eu só vou... Ai, ai meu pé ... ter uma palavrinha com ela.- Anna mancou até Elsa, se apoiou em seu ombro e a puxou, aos pulinhos, para um canto.

—Para faze-la mudar de ideia, leve o tempo que precisar.- Ele disse isso, mas não tinha esperanças que ela voltasse atrás.

*****

Em um canto mais reservado.

—Como assim recusar?- Anna não acreditava que tinha rodopiado aquele castelo todo, e de salto, a toa. Só de pensar nisso seus pés doíam, por isso sentou logo no chão e levou a irmã junto.

—O que aconteceu com você?-Elsa tirou o braço de Anna de seu ombro.

—E com você?- Anna passou a mão no queixo negramente manchado de Elsa

—Os insetos...

—Voltaram?!

—É, mas já acabou. Eles foram pulverizados no fogo junto com o Enzo... 

— Enzo foi pulverizado?!

—Não! Deixa eu terminar!...Os insetos e o Enzo caíram na lareira e teve um fogaréu. Mas ele está bem.- Seu rosto ficou aflito- Viu, Anna? É por isso que não podemos recebe-los! Não sabemos o que aconteceu, o que está acontecendo ou o que pode acontecer!

E quanto mais Elsa falava mais atormentada ficava, e mais a temperatura caia. Mais uma vez ela experimentava uma aflição que achou que jamais voltaria a sentir. Anna colocou a mão em seu ombro, mesmo com o frio cortante que se exalava de lá. Se sentiu incomodo ou dor não demonstrou, aliás nem se importava.

—E se não acontecer?- O sinais de ar quente saíram de sua boca, só assim Elsa começou a moderar o seu tom, trazendo o clima ao normal.

—Como pode saber se não vai?

—Como pode saber que se vai? Viu? É meio a meio. Qual é! E mesmo se acontecer....- Foi só Anna falar isso para Elsa fechar a cara.- O que não vai acontecer. Vamos dar conta. Pelo o amor de Deus, podemos distrair....O que? Meia dúzia de nobres?


	3. 3

Muitas centenas de nobres depois.

As irmãs estavam pasmas. Nunca haviam visto tanta gente na vida, ainda mais em um lugar só. As pessoas estavam literalmente se espremendo uma nas outras no salão lotado. Só as duas estavam a salvo daquele mar de gente, paradas perto de onde ficava o trono. Isso até elas avistarem o rei Aldos fazendo sinal para Elsa, ele estava cercado (provavelmente todos estavam) por um grupo de distintos cavalheiros. Anna, que não ia entrar no meio daquela muvuca, foi logo saindo de cena com a desculpa de que ia verificar a varanda. Já para Elsa não teve jeito, teria que atravessar aquela furupa. Mas foi só ela dar o primeiro passo, para a multidão se abrir como o Mar Vermelho. E ainda reverenciando-a, apesar do aperto, com um respeitoso silêncio enquanto ela passava. Afinal, devia ter alguma vantagem em ser a anfitriã.

—Majestade, esses distintos cavalheiros são os meus parceiros- Começou Aldos- Esse é...

— Um desses companheiros. – Interrompeu um senhor comprido com óculos de altíssimo grau. De todos os presentes ele era o único que não estava sorrindo amigavelmente para a moça.- E embora eu seja distinto, não mereço o título de cavalheiro. Uma que vez a descortesia dessa visita inesperada....- Olhou ao redor- e as proporções que ela tomou tenham sido ideia minha.

—Não precisa se preocupar...

—Sim, eu sei. Mas espero que o mesmo se aplique a senhorita.- Olhou-a de soslaio só para acentuar seu cinismo- Como nenhum de nós estava presente em sua coroação achamos que seria justo tentar fazer uma pequena reprodução da ocasião.

—Quando ele fala “achamos”, na verdade significa “achei”- Rebateu Aldos irritado mas ainda mantendo a compostura.

—Ao contrário dele, Majestade- Retribuiu com um tom também irritadiço- Não tome isso como algo pessoal. É só uma avaliação neutra e racional. Livre de favoritismos, assim como deve ser qualquer decisão.

O rei de Blumon estava prestes a abaixar o nível daquela conversa, mas era a vez de Elsa falar:

—Obviamente, senhor...

—Lorde Dmitri

— Então, Lorde. Como eu estava dizendo, se as condições geopolíticas do meu país e as palavras de uma pessoa que trabalhou aqui por décadas não lhe bastaram. Não entendo como o testemunho dos senhores pode acrescentar em algo.

O Lorde ficou, no mínimo, surpreso. Aldos nem disfarçou o sorriso e o demais membros se olharam perplexos. Ninguém esperava que ela devolvesse na mesma moeda. E ainda tinha mais:

—Mas...- Fez uma pausa para acentuar seu recalque- Talvez a estadia dos senhores me ajude a compreender esse arranjo. E de qualquer forma fico feliz em recebe-los e todos os seus convidados. Eles certamente darão um clima festivo a essa avaliação.

—Vejo que aprecia festas, Majestade.- Dmitri teve dificuldade em pensar em uma represália, mas estavam todos olhando, ele tinha que alfineta-la de alguma forma.- E embora eu tenha um filho da sua idade, ele sempre foi mais inclinado ao trabalho do que a diversão. Mas, é irrelevante falar de exceções. São só os reflexos da juventude.

—Não sei que tipo de juventude o senhor está espelhando, mas na minha eventos sociais que tem como finalidade avaliações políticas não são necessariamente uma diversão. No entanto eu, particularmente, gosto mais da política do que da celebração.

—Então não se importaria de participar de uma de nossas reuniões...

—De forma alguma! Até faço questão. Pode ser amanhã?

—Claro que pode- Disse Aldos bem-humorado- Ouviram senhores? Reunião amanhã!

Os demais cavalheiros, que particularmente nunca tiveram opinião própria restringindo sua utilidade em concordar com quem estava ganhando, concordaram enfaticamente. Dmitri estava indisfarçadamente desconcertado, experimentando a sensação de pela primeira vez na vida estar contrariado. 

—Com certeza...- Ele perdeu seus poderes- Será bastante instrutivo.

—Ou profético. – Acrescentou Aldos malicioso.

*****

Enquanto a festa acontecia lá dentro, do lado de fora só era silêncio. Os guardas haviam sido instruídos a rondarem pelo vilarejo avisando para as pessoas se manterem dentro de casa. Outra parte deles estava nos mirantes vigiando as fronteiras da floresta. Entre esses vigias estavam Kristoff e Sven, vasculhando com binóculos o céu de Arendelle, que sempre fora muito lindo.

Nada de importante aconteceu, apenas Kristoff teve uma discursão acalorada durante seu monólogo/diálogo com Sven. O assunto pelo visto orbitava sobre quando ele seria perguntar certa coisa para Anna. A briga devia estar tão feia que até os guardas dos mirantes vizinhos se divertiram com aquela esquisitice e comentavam que a princesa era de fato uma mulher de proezas. Tinha conseguido achar alguém mais louco que ela.

E falando em loucura, Olaf e Enzo estavam fazendo uma. Eles deviam estar de butuca nos mirantes próximos ao castelo, mas ao invés disso tinham ido assaltar a cozinha. O boneco de neve convenceu o rapaz de que isso não era uma falta tão grave, aliás era parcialmente culpa das circunstâncias. Afinal de contas, como iam vigiar direito de barriga vazia e ainda por cima sentido o cheiro do rango?

— Mas príncipe Olaf- Enzo tinha colocado na cabeça que o boneco era filho de Elsa- Você nem tem estômago.

—Mas tenho nariz!

—Justo.

E com esse justíssimo argumento foram para a cozinha. Olaf saiu de lá com todos os salgadinhos que conseguisse cheirar e Enzo com um balde gigante de chocolate quente, desde o café-da-manhã ele bebia aquilo como água. Estavam passando pelo o pátio externo, aquele lugar onde a ralé ia festejar as celebrações reais e de vez em quando patinar.

— Então o céu fica todo riscado por conta da queda dos meteoros, mas eles não caem aqui....Peraí! Ouviu isso?

Enzo estava ocupado demais secando aquele galão de chocolate e ainda tinha a coceira terrível nas costas.

— Disse alguma coisa?

O rapaz olhou para um lado depois para o outro. Pronto, tinha perdido o Olaf. E naquele escuro não seria nada fácil encontra-lo. Então um sapo muito esquisito apareceu. E esquisito significava que ele era azul e brilhava no escuro. O rapaz até tinha pensado em falar com ele, estava em uma terra em que bonecos de neve falavam, pedras falavam, então por quê não pedir informação para o sapo. Mas o bicho o olhava de um jeito tão bizarro que ele resolveu dar meia-volta. Então veio um puxão que quase o fez largar o balde. Olhou para trás, e só tinha o sapo esquisito e imutável. Se virou de novo e veio outro puxão. O mais estranho foi que depois desse ele sentiu que sua coceira tinha aliado um pouco. Olhou para o seu ombro e viu com espanto que tava sem ombro um pedaço da camisa tinha sido arrancado. De súbito veio o puxão que o arrastou em definitivo.

******

Na varanda do castelo, Anna apreciava a paisagem e principalmente o espaço. Não entendia porquê aquele povo preferia se enlatar naquele salão abafado ao invés de ficarem no ar fresco. Mas enquanto a burrice deles pendurasse mais a tranquilidade dela duraria. Olhou despretensiosamente para o pátio abaixo dela. Viu um sapo. Mas não era qualquer sapo, era “aquele” sapo. Com a pele azulada e fosforescente acompanhada de olhos grandes e nojentamente vermelhos. Era diferente, mas não suficientemente suspeito. Isso até ele lançar sua língua numa estátua e a engolir por inteiro.

Anna nem havia tido tempo de assimilar o que ocorrera quando o bicho sumiu de vista. O pensamento de alertar a irmã lhe veio de imediato. Mas assim que ela virou a cabeça se deparou com essa cena: o sapo no parapeito há centímetros de alguém e olhando fixamente para essa pessoa. A garota correu em disparada, e conseguiu derrubar o sapo a tempo. Mas não deixou de topar violentamente com a quase vítima.

— Me desculpe, senhor...- Anna ficou impressionada com o tamanho dele, era tão alto que ela teria que deitar no chão para tentar conseguir ver o seu rosto.

— Não desculpo, não!- Vociferou a “montanha” que se inclinava para encara-la. - É por conta dos meus olhos, não é?! 

— O...o que?- Ela não sabia se ficava mais confusa com a reação do homem ou com o fato dele perguntar isso estando de óculos escuros.

Ele tirou os óculos com impaciência mostrando dois olhos esbugalhados que saltavam pelas orbitas. A menina não sabia como reagir.

— Eu sabia!- Ele parecia se lamentar mas ainda com aquele tom de voz grosseiro- “Ninguém vai notar” ele sempre diz! “É coisa da sua cabeça” ele sempre diz!. Mas como não iam notar isso?!- Ele conseguiu arregalar ainda mais os olhos- Céus... Que maldição!.. - E estourou a taça de vidro, nas próprias mãos!- Ah, perdão...- Ele mudou radicalmente de tom- Eu a assustei?

“Sim. Muito” Anna pensou em dizer mas depois daquele ataque dele, achou melhor ficar quieta. 

—Hum... - Ele olhou para mão que tinha esmagado a taça.— Parece que o vinho acabou. Vou pegar mais, com licença- Já estava indo embora mas voltou-—Ô inferno! Esqueci de perguntar!... A senhorita também vai querer?

—....

—Vou trazer dois de qualquer forma.- Saiu tranquilamente da varanda mas entrou esbravejando no salão.—Garçom! Ô garçom!!!

Anna ainda estava.... assimilando o que tinha acontecido. Se é que havia algo para se assimilar daquilo. Talvez aquilo tenha sido no mínimo esquisito. Esquisito de um jeito que ela nem conseguia explicar. Então ela lembrou das palavras de Elsa:

“[...] era muito, muito irritante e tinha os olhos...”

“Isso! Ele só pode ser o Enzo Esquisito! Nossa, Elsa não vai nem acreditar... Meu Deus! Elsa!” Anna já ia correr para o salão mas viu um garoto a encarando com espanto. Ele apontou para baixo com o olhar. Os sapos estavam engolindo tudo!

Anna olhou para o menino, o menino olhou para Anna. Nesse instante ela só teve um pensamento: “Eu tenho que correr mais rápido que esse moleque!”.

Saíram em disparada com a princesa contornado a multidão e o menino rastejando pelos pés da nobreza. Ao mesmo tempo que faziam essa corrida de obstáculos não desgrudavam olhos um do outro. Até Anna o perder de vista, mas encontrar Elsa.

—Elsa!- Anna foi a puxando por trás.

— Ah, sim. – Elsa tirou Anna detrás dela -Senhores, essa é a minha irmã Anna.

Eles a cumprimentaram, ela desleixadamente retribuiu e já estava se retirando com a irmã quando o Rei de Blumon apareceu.

— Um instante, Majestade. Deixe-me lhe apresentar logo o meu filho Alexsei. Do jeito como ele é curioso e fujão, talvez essa seja a única ocasião para o faze-lo. — E mostrou o garoto da varanda, que parecia muito contrariado.

—Pai, é sério! Eu vi sapos comendo estátuas!

Anna e Elsa ficaram lívidas.

— Me desculpe, Majestade. Ele é obcecado pelo extraordinário. Mas ele veio aqui só para poder conhece-la. Não parava de se lamentar por termos perdido a sua coroação.

— Pai!- Ele protestou constrangido.

—Desculpe.- Disse para ele e olhou para ela- Mas é verdade.

— Sendo assim. Muito prazer Alexsei.- Ela o reverenciou

Seu corpo se enrijeceu , seu coração acelerou e seus olhos se perderam na eternidade daquele momento, admirando a sobrenatural beleza diante dele. Aqueles olhos azuis cristalinos, a pele branca como a neve e o louro dos cabelos beirando o prata, o fizeram voar em líricos devaneios....Isso só na cabeça dele, porque no mundo real parecia que o moleque tinha entrado em estado de transe.

Aproveitando a atenção que a viagem cósmica dele atraiu, as protagonistas conseguiram conversar a sós. E quando estavam indo embora, ouviram Enzo Esquisito brigando com o sapo azul comendo-de-tudo, bem no centro do salão. O animal estava por um triz de acabar com sua paciência e liberar sua língua, até que o Enzo(só Enzo mesmo) o pegou.

—Te achei ! Por onde você andava, meu filho?- Enzo tentou o cariciar mas o sapo se debatia violentamente irritado.- Olha...- Ele segurava o bicho com dificuldade- Ele está até.... se sacudindo de alegria.

—O seu animal me ofendeu!- Atacou o Esquisito colérico

—Mil perdões, senhor. É que Satã tem problemas em fazer amigos. Veja só o que ele fez nas minhas costas- Ele mostrou sua camisa toda picotada- Isso só por ansiedade em estar em uma festa....

— Coitadinho!- O Esquisito agora estava comovido- Eu entendo como se sente. Deixe-me olha-lo.- Ele se aproximou do sapo, mas Enzo o recolheu.

— Melhor..

—EU DISSE DEIXE-ME OLHA-LO!

O berro dele assustou até o sapo. Enzo que não ia contrariar. Assim que mostrou o bicho, a criaturinha pegou a taça da mão do Esquisito e a engoliu por inteiro. Todos olharam aquilo assombrados, e se os convidados estavam assim a reação anfitriã era indescritível.

—Tcharam! Muito bem Satã! Do jeitinho que ensaiamos. Parabéns, senhor. Ele aceitou a sua amizade. E a bebida.- Falou Enzo sem o menor o embaraço.

Todos riram e aplaudiram o pequeno espetáculo. Enzo levou a brincadeira a diante e fez do sapo- comedor-de-tudo a atração da festa enquanto Elsa e Anna finalmente saiam de fininho.

As garotas rodaram quase todo o castelo a procura dos bichos, e nada. Já estavam descendo frustradas para o pátio até se depararem com a estranha visão de uma pilha de esferas luminosas, que lhes parecia familiar.

— Oi, meninas!- Disse Olaf trazendo mais daquelas bolas.

—De onde foi que você tirou isso?- Indagou Anna

— O que, isso? Foi dele.- Ele apontou para o sapo que tinha acabado de aparecer- Chega mais, amigão!

—Olaf! Fica longe dele....

Mas antes que Elsa sequer terminasse de falar o bicho a tinha partido para cima de Olaf, e ele já o esperava de braços abertos. Assim que tocou no boneco virou uma bola instantaneamente.

Desvendado o ponto- fraco restava agora acabar com a fonte

****

As bizarras criaturas azuladas saltitavam pelos telhados do vilarejo em sinistra sincronia. Rumando para o cada vez mais próximo castelo. Mas uma silencioso tempestade branca lhes eclipsou o alvo e apressou a marcha. A chegada daquela névoa era calma e sorrateira, serpenteando brechas e envolvendo as casas. Isso até a atingir o primeiro sapo e assim devorar violentamente todo o exército de uma só vez.

E foi desse modo simples e rápido que a ameaça fora contida. Até então o muito trabalho que se teve foi recolher os bichos, o que também não demorou muito já que contou com a ajuda tanto dos guardas quanto dos súditos.

— Ufa!- Disse Anna colocando na enorme gaiola de gelo o que devia ser o último dos sapos- Essa até que foi fácil.

— Fácil até demais....- Elsa mirava as imóveis esferas com desconfiança.

—Merda!

—O que foi? 

Uma estranha, porém conhecida nuvem vermelha se aproximava, e dentro dela familiares insetos a formavam. Elsa desfez a gaiola e removeu qualquer resquício de neve ou gelo, na tentativa de reanimar os prisioneiros. Mas nada. Não havia fogo, batida ou pedrada que acordasse aquelas bolas. Sem esperança de recorrer a algo mais discreto, Elsa estava prestes a fazer a tempestade. De repente houve uma explosão. Felizmente ninguém estava perigosamente perto, só os sapos foram as vítimas. Mas eis que da volumosa fumaça, os esquisitos anfíbios “pipocaram” veloz e sequencialmente. Fizeram jus a sua ressurreição, indo imediatamente atrás de suas presas.

A fumaça da explosão baixou, mas havia outra muito mais tênue e fraca que ainda não tinha se apagado. Elsa foi ao seu encontro, à procura da fonte.

— Cof, cof.... Majestade?- Enzo se levantou das cinzas. Suas costas esfumaçavam e em seu quadril haviam pedaços queimados do que uma vez fez parte de uma camisa.- Como é...- Ele olhou ao seu redor em evidente confusão.- Que eu vim parar aqui?

A resposta dela foi olhar para ele como se não pudesse estar mais confusa. Mas surgir das chamas sem mais nem menos seria o menor das esquisitices perante ao que estava começando a acontecer. As mãos dele tremiam com uma agitação que quase chegava sacudi-las, mas também com uma involuntariedade que impedia o dono de nota-las. E, se até então, se as coisas já não estavam de fácil entendimento, depois daquilo haviam alcançado o surreal. 

Um som de galope e uma voz surgida ao longe se aproximaram.

— Elsa!- Kristoff chegou as pressas montado em Sven- Parece que o baquete acabou. Nenhum vaga-lume para contar história.

— E nem sapo- Anna pareceu, também cavalgando. Elsa nem tinha notado que ela indo embora juntos com os sapos- Olha só, o estado dessa criatura- E jogou para ela um sapo nauseado com o bucho enxado.- Ué, Enzo?

—Ah....Oi, Alteza- Ele jogou as mãos para trás.

— Oi uma ova! Você não tinha que estar distraindo os convidados?

—Então vamos acelerar o processo.- Kristoff ajudou Elsa a subir e foram petrificar de novo os sapos.

—É, Enzo não fica parado aí, não.- E a princesa o levou junto.

Enquanto cavalgavam, Enzo observava suas mãos, agora normalmente quietas, com um misto de curiosidade e preocupação.

De volta ao castelo, mais especificamente na gigantesca mesa de jantar, com tudo definitivamente resolvido.

—Eu gostaria de propor este brinde a toda família real. Em especial a nossa Digníssima Rainha- Anfitriã por sua hospitalidade para conosco. Além da presteza e pontualidade, já que como manda as velhas tradições o jantar vai ser servido as exatas 22:00 horas. Por isso serei breve com esse dois minutos restantes.- Aldos a reverenciou e todos o seguiram - E em nome de todos agradeço pelo o entretenimento que nos foi dado. - Ele sorriu para Enzo, - Isso sem mencionar das 500 libras que ganhei na aposta dessa noite, graças ao senhor Digníssimo! Não vou citar nomes, Majestade. Mas a verdade é que todos acreditaram que o truque dele houvesse fatalmente falhado. Só eu me mantive favorável e apesar de tudo....- O estado do rapaz era pior do que saiu, mas um pouco melhor de quando voltou- Eu estava certo. Oh, Deus, o jantar já chegou? Enfim, para finalizar, é por todos que eu digo: Muito Obrigado!

Após os aplausos gerais, a refeição começou a ser servida. E enquanto as bandejas pousavam na mesa, os guardas passavam despercebidos pelo o corredor periférico camuflados pelas cortinas. Levavam silenciosamente a grande gaiola cujo o conteúdo fora velado com um manto. Apenas a jovem soberana acompanhava o trajeto com um discreto olhar. Tranquilizada com a calmaria das coisas, dirigiu os olhos para o grande relógio de madeira. Marcavam as exatas 22:00 horas. E então logo a quietude foi perturbada e a gaiola começou a tremer e a brilhar insistente. Por sorte já estavam na saída, conseguiram a conduzir com certa dificuldade e desaparecer do recinto. Mas a apreensão da jovem não tinha indo embora, e de novo seus olhos foram parar no relógio, dessa vez com uma diferente atenção.


	4. Chapter 4

No dia seguinte, Anna e Kristoff (ah, o Sven também) estavam a caminho do Vale do Trolls para levar a gaiola maldita, na esperança de ao menos terem uma noção de com que tipo de animal estavam lidando.

— Não devem ser animais.- Observou Kristoff-. Animais tem senso de sobrevivência e não de suicídio. Não faria sentido correrem para a neve.

— Insetos imortais, sapos engolindo coisas gigantescas para o corpo deles e ainda se transformando em bolas!- Rebateu Anna- Com certeza não vai ser pela lógica que vamos resolver isso.

— Mas talvez seja pela magia. Isso pode muito bem ser algum feitiço.

—Ou pior.- Anna pareceu um tanto apreensiva- Uma maldição.

Depois disso os dois prosseguiram calados. Por parte de Anna, isso se devia por estar demasiadamente concentrada nos próprios pensamentos, o que era de gerar estranheza e até espanto, uma vez que sempre havia sido da sua natureza verbalizar qualquer coisa lhe atravessava a cabeça. Kristoff havia notado a anomalia de sua conduta, mas julgou isso ser de tamanha gravidade, que o melhor seria deixar quieto. E ele por si só não era muito bom com as palavras, em certas ocasiões. Aliás ultimamente, em momento algum ele parecia saber como se expressar. Não fosse o tumulto dos últimos dias, Anna já o teria notado há tempos. Mas Sven estava determinado a lhe mostrar.

— Para Sven!- Disse Kristoff que não conseguia mais ignorar as cutucadas cada vez mais insistentes da rena.

— O que ele tem?

— Nada.- Ele tentava esconder o rosto de Sven.- Só frescura mesmo.

Anna afastou os dois e foi lá falar com Sven.

—O que você está fazendo?- Kristoff estava constrangido e contrariado. Talvez mais constrangido que contrariado.

—Psiu, Kristoff! Eu estou falando com o Sven.

— Tudo bem- Não estava nada bem- Você não vai entender nada mesmo.

Ignorando as implicâncias do namorado Anna ouviu atentamente todas as mímicas e relinchos(ou seja lá o que as renas fazem).

—Ele me disse que você tem uma coisa para me falar.

Ele corou imediatamente, o vermelho do seu rosto piorou mais ainda com aqueles lindos olhos azuis o encarando.

—Fala logo, Kristoff!- Ela se impacientou

– Er....

—O Kristoff voltou!- Gritou a mãe-troll do rapaz.

—Graças Deus!- Ele suspirou muito aliviado- Já chegamos.

— E ele trouxe a minha norinha!- A troll já foi para cima de Anna- Ah, querida! Seja bem- vinda a família....

E tão logo, todos os outros trolls vieram parabenizar a moça. Ela, que amava uma farra, estava adorando aquilo mas não fazia a mínima ideia do que eles estavam falando. Kristoff a afastou deles e disse que não era por conta “disso” que estavam ali.

—Disso o que?- Perguntou Anna.

—Ainda não falou com ela?!- Os trolls gritaram em uníssono.

—Como não falou com ela!!!- A mãe gritou alarmada, como se aquilo fosse o cúmulo dos desastres- As estrelas Kristoff! As estrelas!...

Mas então o Pabbie pareceu e puderam finalmente tratar do que interessava.

—Isso aqui é mineral muito antigo.- Disse um dos trolls que era especialista em paleologia- Coisa de no mínimo 200 anos atrás. 

E enquanto os outros trolls examinavam as esferas, Pabbie só as olhava enigmaticamente até se apossar de uma.

—Acha que é algum feitiço?- Indagou a moça.

—Mais que isso.- Ele mostrou a esfera, que em sua mão se converteu-se em água cristalina, escorrendo até mostrar grãos de terra onde estavam os insetos.- Isso foi criado do mesmo modo que Olaf. 

Aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa: alguém como Elsa estava por perto.

******

Dentro do castelo, os convidados se divertiam com as apresentações locais e outros frivolidades que justificam a exclusiva função que eles tinham de só parasitar e ocupar espaço. Enquanto isso, a reunião acontecia ao ar livre, para ficar longe de qualquer inconveniente da cozinha. No entanto, nem por isso o infortúnio foi evitado, muito embora este fosse de natureza bem diferente, mas não menos complicada.

Estava tudo indo aparentemente bem, com eles debatendo sobre os mais variados assuntos, e “eles” significava Aldos e Dmitri já que os demais se limitavam a concordar ou discordar de algum dos dois. Todavia, tão repentino como um relâmpago em dia ensolarado, uma briga tempestiva pareceu simplesmente explodir naquela mesa. O pretexto, ninguém lembrava ou ao menos sabia. A acalorada discursão não teve começo e aparentava também não ter fim. E suas proporções foram de uma magnitude que conseguiram alcançar quem estava na longínqua extremidade oposta.

Elsa olhava para os outros como se perguntasse se alguém teria a decência de tomar alguma providência. E a resposta era não. Aquelas ovelhinhas não tinham voz nem para tomar a palavra quem diria para intervir em uma briga.

—Se está tão determinado a tomar as decisões sozinho!- Lorde Dmitri salivava o ódio(Ugh!)- Vá! Assine! Esse conselho só deve servir para exaltar a sua falta de bom-senso! Mas saiba que nada na Terra está complacente com isso!

Nesse exato instante uma brisa suave soprou os papeis para o rumo do Rei de Blumon.

—Ora, ora, ora!- Ele sorriu sarcástico. Era impressionante como o veneno do recalque escorria naquela mesa- Parece que a próprio natureza veio tomar meu partido!

—Não seja ridículo...- O vento soprou os papeis para Dmitri- Bem... Vejo que ele mudou de ideia. Parece que o absurdo de seu julgamento está afetando o equilíbrio do ecossistema.

E vento mudou de novo

—Você dizia?

Enquanto eles tinham aquela estapafúrdia discursão sobre de que lado o vento estava, do outro lado da mesa acontecia algo ainda mais esdrúxulo. Elsa, a única não absorvida na balburdia do conflito, percebeu que as canetas-penas começaram a girar no ar. Com suave sutileza mas preocupante insistência. E antes que alguém cometesse a infelicidade de olhar para baixo, ela foi congelado cada uma delas sob a discreta regência de seu dedo indicador.

—Viu!- Aldos mostrando que o vento concordava com ele.

—Ha!- O vento virou de novo- Desista Aldos! Eu sou o senhor da razão e essa brisa é a materialização dela.

Então veio uma forte rajada de ar levando todos os papeies. Quando ela passou, só havia na mesa uma linha reta formada pelas penas congeladas, apontando justamente para Elsa. Todos os olhares se voltaram para ela em constrangedor silêncio, que se acentuou pelo fato dela ainda está com o dedo suspeitamente posicionado. Aldos saltou uma enfática gargalhada, os membros-ovelhas obviamente o seguiram.

—Senhor da razão, é? Hahahah...- Ele praticamente se afogava nos próprios risos- Eu não... hahaha!...Acredito que disse isso.

Dmitri não sabia nem mais que cor seu rosto ficava de tão ultrajado.

—Então, jovem Rainha.- Parece que sua revolta havia encontrado um outro alvo.- Por que não nos esclarece a sua opinião sobre o assunto?

 

Que assunto poderia ter havido naquele turbilhão incompreensível de vociferações? Elsa ajeitou sua postura, talvez a única coisa que podia consertar naquela embaraçosa situação. Os outros membros a olharam com tristonha empatia , Aldos fez menção de interceder mas ela foi mais rápida:

—Discordo de ambos.- Fez uma pausa em respeito aos olhares de surpresa de ambos, e de perplexidade dos muitos- Vossa Majestade sugere incluir países de economia menor nas parcerias comercias, para lhes prestar auxílio. Uma razão nobre, mas com um método estéril, pois nunca haverá possibilidade de um retorno e brevemente tais países se endividariam.- Dmitri sorriu sarcástico, prestes a pronunciar um “Eu não disse?”, mas Elsa o cortou –Por outro lado, a posição de Lorde Dmitri em só manter relações com nações ricas é superficial e limitada. Uma vez que se algum deles se envolver em uma guerra toda a Aliança será obrigada a aderir e no final das contas será o próprio conselho a sair desestabilizado. Ou o que é pior, dependendo de qualquer outro Estado menos desafortunado. Então o melhor a se fazer seria usar o dinheiro dos países grandes para financiar a industrialização dos pequenos. Assim todos se beneficiariam e a longo prazo. 

Um silêncio carregado da perplexidade e admiração tomou conta do recinto.

—Excelente.- Disse Aldos admirado

— Concordo...em parte.- Até Dmitri parecia satisfeito com o que ouvira- Mas...Reconheço que foi um argumento muito bem colocado.....

—Meu Deus! Dmitri von Risthofen concordando com alguém?!- Aldos falava genuinamente espantado.- Não vejo algo tão surpreendente desde o presente de Lastero!

— Sensacionalismo seu.- Rebateu Dmitri, sem se sentir ofendido mas também sem abrir mão de sua natural soberba- Sou um homem racional o suficiente para reconhecer uma opinião inteligente e sensato o bastante para ignorar uma tola. Como era o caso dessa superstição provinciana que vocês tinham com aquele país.

—Tão provinciana que até o senhor partilhava dela. Aliás...Não. Melhor nem comentar qual foi a sua reação quando...

— Nunca acreditei nisso!- Explodiu Dmitri em um misto de cólera e vergonha. –A única maldição que Lastero tinha era de não ter nada para exportar!

-Impopularidade.- Corrigiu Aldos- Impopularidade e a más interpretações. Eram esses os males deles.

—Que não ocorreriam se fossem mais abertos. 

— E como poderiam? Se segundo você eles não valiam nada. Ou está novamente em contradição?

—Nunca estive em contradição! Agora vejamos você: Então por que eles vieram a festa?

— Em sinal de boa vontade.

—Em sinal de mendicância!

E as nuvens de discórdia começavam, de novo, a nubla-los. Até que a ventania veio interromper a precipitação da tempestade.

—Tem razão Majestade- Aldos voltou-se para Elsa, que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo- Aqui não é lugar- E foi se retirando

— Ao menos alguém aqui tem razão.- Dmitri o acompanhou.

Os demais lançaram olhares de gratidão a jovem monarca antes de se juntarem a eles. E a pobre garota ficou lá, embaraçada, tendo de assumir o ato sem nem ter a chance de dizer um “não foi eu”.

Findada a reunião os membros da Aliança foram fazer uma lanchinho regado a chá, café e, claro, muito chocolate. Mas Elsa se mantinha a parte do deleite gastronômico, e de tudo que estava ali, só a trajetória de um papel sendo carregado pelo vento lhe prendia a atenção.

—Uma excelente estreia.- Aldos a trouxe de volta a realidade.- Com certeza marcou presença, Digníssima.- Ele riu-se- E como!

—Quanto ao que houve....eu...- Elsa nem sabia como atestar sua inocência.

—Era só um gracejo, Majestade. Convenhamos que aquela brisa era morna demais para ser sua.- Ele lhe deu uma cumplice piscadela- Mas o importante foi o seu desempenho. Seus pais certamente ficariam orgulhosos.

Ela apenas sorriu timidamente.

— E fico feliz que tenha mantido relações com Lastero- Ele mostrou a xícara de chocolate quente com o brasão lasteriano.

—Claro.- Disse como se não tivesse descoberto quase ontem que Lastero não era marca de chocolate- O chocolate deles é o melhor do continente(nisso ela estava certa).

—Que bom que agora são famosos por isso. Antes ter fama de marca de chocolate do que de reino amaldiçoado...

— Amaldiçoado?- A pergunta de Elsa saiu mais interessada, e suspeita, do que gostaria.

—Seu pai não lhe contou?

—Não.

— Como ele pode ter lhe privado de uma história dessas?- A simples lembrança já fez um riso de Aldos escapar- Mas, já que é assim. Permita- me fazer as vezes....

Era o aniversário do seu pai, e apesar de toda a relevância de ser a data de nascimento do Rei, esse evento tal qual todos os anteriores não precisava passar de um festejo local. Mas seu pai queria algo diferente e inesquecível, a começar pela lista de convidados, que chegou a proporções globais. Não exagero, ele mandou chamar todo o mundo, mesmo! E vieram convidados, penetras, as crianças dos convidados e até os bichos dos convidados! Acho que em termos de lotação estava uma ou duas pessoas pior do que hoje.

Mas logo a razão da celebração seria esquecida para dar lugar a outra atração: Lastero. Ninguém sabia muita coisa, alias ninguém sabia era nada sobre aquele reino. Eles eram isolados e reclusos, e tais características eram mais do que suficientes para gerar as mais mirabolantes especulações, e como não aparecia que os defendessem o imaginário alheio corria solto. Havia quem dissesse que lá era um covil de feiticeiros, santuário de satanistas ou o mais assustador: que eram democratas! E também tinha até quem desconfiasse da existência deles, Dmitri era adepto dessa última facção. Isso até anunciarem a chegada da Rainha imaginária. E foi só olhos subirem em sua direção para todas as teorias caírem por terra. Ela era normal! Talvez um tanto jovem demais para já ser coroada, ela não devia ter mais do que 15 anos, mas ainda assim tão comum quanto qualquer um naquele salão.

Obviamente, seus pais tudo fizeram para recebe-la bem e deixa-la a vontade, mas os demais estavam empenhados em conseguir o contrário. Veja só, Elsa, é mais fácil destruir um império do que uma crença, e aquelas pessoas eram simplesmente fanáticas! Ficavam no mais desconcertante silêncio só para analisa-la e estudar cada um dos seus gestos à procura de qualquer sinal que comprovassem a superstição. E a chance de tal sinal aparecer estava nos presentes. Quando chegou a vez de abrir o pacote lasteriano, um gigantesco livro saiu de lá. Eu me juntei aos outros na suposição de que devia ser alguma coisa sobre magia, sabe como seu pai desde pequeno era maravilhado por essas coisas. Nem imagina o quanto foi difícil para ele achar aquele tal do Livro dos Trolls. Mas enfim, quando ele foi abri-lo, o livro despencou. E uma coisa pesada como aquela produziu tamanho estrondo que fez as damas tremerem e Dmitri gritar o mais agudo (e afeminado) dos sons. Passado o susto, e a vergonha alheia, seu pai pegou o livro e sorriu, deixando a vistas de todos o título: 1.001 formas de trabalhar com chocolate. E aquele inusitado presente transformou-se em uma descontraída brincadeira e foi assim que aquela jovem conquistou a aceitação e simpatia de todos, com a exceção de Dmitri. Posteriormente o seu pai firmaria uma aliança com o reino dela, mesmo sabendo que eles não tinham como retribuir.

E consequentemente, as superstições e boatos foram caindo no esquecimento, ainda mais porque agora eles haviam visto uma garota cuja a única anomalia era a tenra idade e uns exóticos olhos dourados.

Assim que Aldos terminou sua narrativa viu, que esta não tinha dado o resultado esperando, acentuando ainda mais a expressão de seriedade no rosto da jovem Rainha.

—Não te aflijas, Elsa.- Disse com uma ternura paternal- Isso nunca acontecerá contigo e nem com o seu reino.

— Eu sei.- Ela tentou o reconfortar- Só estou... um tanto dispersa hoje.

Ao longe ouviram o anúncio do início do Rodízio de Ensopados.

— Talvez isso a possa animar.- E Aldos se ofereceu para guia-la.

Não, não animaria. Quando Elsa empacava com alguma coisa muito dificilmente ela conseguia ser distraída, e única capaz de tal proeza estava bem longe dali. Mas como o Rei de Blumon estava se preocupando tanto com o ânimo da moça, ela se sentiu na obrigação de participar ao menos da primeira rodada. O pequeno evento culinário se organizava assim: os participantes formavam um circulo e na frente de cada um ficava uma mesinha ambulante com um caldeirão de ensopado, em um primeiro momento eles se vedavam e recebiam as instruções sobre quando podiam apenas cheirar e por fim degustar. Depois rodavam os ensopados e se repetia o processo.

Mesmo depois de sentir o aroma, Elsa continuou sem saber o que era, mas a julgar pelo cheiro só podia ser algo podre. Como se não bastasse poluir seu nariz com aquele fedor, ainda teria que intoxicar seu paladar com aquilo, e isso se a aparência não lhe estragasse as vistas também. Mas ela parecia está imune a desgostos, a situação já estava tão mal que nem valia a pena se estressar. Assim que foi dada a ordem, foi a primeira a tirar a venda e já encarar a gororoba, mas para sua surpresa, ou súbito espanto, não tinha comida para olhar. Só havia um rapaz moreno e descamisado em um recolhido pior do que o de um contorcionista, a olhando com pedantes olhos amarelos.

— Que cara foi essa?- Aldos riu da reação da reação dela. Assim que ouviu sua voz Elsa fechou o caldeirão imediatamente.

— Com essa carniça, você ainda estranha a expressão dela?- Disse Dmitri que estava do outro lado dela.- Parece até que tem um corpo aí dentro. Por Deus, quem tocaria nisso?

—Você. Quando rodarmos as mesas o ensopado dela vai parar na sua frente.

Elsa quase teve um infarto, mas antes que esse se consumasse, já havia sido dada ordem para virarem as mesas e lá ficou Enzo defronte a Dmitri. Kai, o empregado que coordenava o evento(assim como quase tudo naquele castelo) pediu para que colocassem as vendas.

—Mãos para atrás por favor. Agora os senhores e a senhorita vão...- Ele olha com estranheza sua Rainha afastando o caldeirão da frente de Lorde Dmitri. Ela gesticula para ele continuar- Vão continuar quietos. Não vão tirar a veda por nada.- O caldeirão cai, fazendo o maior estrondo- Ignorem qualquer ruído! Mantenham a posição. Isso, continuem parados...

E ela, finalmente, consegue sair na surdina com o caldeirão.


	5. Chapter 5

Estavam em um lugar inóspito e mal-iluminado o suficiente para tirar uma pessoa de um caldeirão sem atrair olhares alheios. Elsa havia congelado o ferro ao um nível tão insuportável a ponto de racha-lo. O vapor subiu e ele saiu.

—Ai...Uau! Ufa!-Enzo saiu de lá tal qual um agoniado filhote de galinha do ovo- Eu ainda sinto minhas pernas! Depois de ficar horas preso nessa coisa, achei que nem as tinha mais.

Ele ficou tão feliz por está liberto que pareceu se esquecer da situação. Como se fosse uma infeliz eventualidade se prender em uma caldeirão de sopa.

—Mas como é que você foi parar....- Ela olhou para aquele caldeirão que não tinha o menor cabimento de uma pessoa sequer entrar, quem dirá se entocar lá dentro- Aí?

Enzo já havia enchido os pulmões para dar sua longa explicação a cerca de sua proeza, quando ouviram vozes circularem acima deles. Aquele lugar estreito e desabitado era uma espécie de beco, ou melhor um aqueduto, na verdade parecia um pouco dos dois. Mas fosse lá o que fosse, a certeza era que não poderiam ficar lá em baixo dos bueiros, pois ainda que as trevas encobrissem sua presença, os ruídos os entregaria.

 

Vencido o umbral do beco/aqueduto foram seguindo um ínfimo rastro de luz. Elsa tomava a dianteira, talvez não soubesse de cor o caminho mas havia na firmeza dos seus passos a certeza de onde queria chegar. Até que o fraco feixe de luz tornou-se em uma explosão de claridade. Estavam no subsolo do castelo. O local de assemelhava a uma espécie de gruta, deixando a luz entrar apenas por um lado, a água do mar abastecia as inúmeras poças de mármore que cobriam o chão e o ar era perfumado pelo agradável aroma de sabão e lavanda.

—Que lugar é esse?— Enzo estava fascinado com a aquele mosaico de aromas, a poesia em pedra que era arquitetura e água cristalina que corria rasteira pelas...

—A lavanderia.— Disse matando a magia do momento e prosseguindo a caminhada.

O rapaz também prosseguiu e continuou em seu transe contemplativo, mesmo depois daquela resposta decepcionante, ele não sabia o que era uma lavanderia mesmo. Mas quando a sua guia sumiu, seus devaneios também desapareceram.

—Bem, como estamos sem o ar quente do verão, dificilmente mais alguém virá aqui.

Ele ouvia a voz dela mas seus olhos não faziam ideia de onde ela estivesse. Ela só podia está por ali, em algum lugar no meio daquelas paredes curvilíneas que se enfileiravam e resultavam em uma desconcertante ilusão óptica, que escondiam roupas, pessoas e até lugares inteiros.

—A-ainda bem.— Ele tentava acha-la naquele labirinto de rochas e poças.

—É, e você ainda poderá se trocar, tomar um banho.- Ela frisou bem essa última parte para lembra-lo da inhaca que ele estava emanando, apesar desta ter sido suavizada pelo cheiro local—Mesmo que tenha pouca roupa, acho que deve ter por aqui pelo menos uma camisa...

—Camisa! —Ele se perturbou como um gato perante uma banheira.—Não, não preciso disso, não .

E foi repetindo essa sentença em todos os cantos que passava, para ter certeza de que a mensagem seria recebida.

—Claro que precisa— Elsa surgiu atrás dele já com a veste nas mãos.

Ela fez uma grosseira, e contraditoriamente precisa, observação, com um rápido subir e descer de olhos. Difícil, era saber o que ele não precisava. Estava ensebado da cabeça aos pés, com o caldo seco se esfarelando em sua pele, melecando seus cabelos e encardindo suas escuras(e até em bom estado) calças. Mesmo em meio a esse augusto conjunto de desfavoráveis condições ela resolveu apenas dizer:

—Você está só de calças.

— É, é, eu sei. Mas é que...é que...Eu não consigo usar.

—As camisas?

—É! Veja. — Ele vestiu a blusa e ficou de costas para ela.

Nada aconteceu.

—O que...

—Só um instante... Começou! Primeiro vem uma coceira horrível.

— Claro! Você vestiu a roupa sujo...

— Não é isso. É que...

Ele nem precisou continuar. O tecido da roupa foi se escurecendo até queimar por completo.

—Não é a camisa.—Observou Elsa—É o seu suor. A sua pele fica tão quente que evapora antes dele escorrer.

— Também acontece quando eu durmo.

— Então deve ter sido por isso que derreteu o teto daquela vez.— As peças estavam se encaixando— Você consegue fazer isso de novo?

— A fumaça? Sim— Ele se jogou na poça mais próxima, levantando aquele baforada de vapor.

—Não assim. Por conta própria.

— E o que é uma conta própria?— Ele a lembrou que era uma pessoa que tinha se esquecido de tudo.

— Fazer isso sozinho ao invés de provocar....—Ela viu que ainda não se tinha feito compreender. Então tentou algo mais didático.— Fazer algo, mais ou menos assim— Estendeu sua mão e flocos esvoaçantes brotaram de lá.— Consegue?

—Bem... Desse jeito, sozinho, sozinho, eu não consigo. Até que tentei, mas...— Ele olhou para si próprio.

—Não deu muito certo?— Perguntou com uma gentil sinceridade, mesmo que já sabendo a resposta.

— E talvez nunca dê. Todo aqui é tão facilmente “sapecável”! As cortinas, os tapetes, as pessoas.

Ele fez menção de reclamar mais, porém sua boca se fechou e de seu inesperado silêncio surgiu uma pontada de chateação, melancolia e até decepção. Ao ver essas destoantes emoções num rosto que até então só era habitado pelo gracejo e alegria, a garota sentiu algo maior do que a pena, a empatia.

—Talvez ainda não seja possível responder todas as perguntas a seu respeito, Enzo.—Com um único movimento ela congelou todo o recinto.— Mas podemos tentar.

 

*****

Em um canto curiosamente desabitado do pátio real, um pequeno corpo jazia imóvel no chão, escondido que qualquer assistência. Até passos impacientes se aproximarem dele.

—Mas o que diabos você está fazendo Alexsei?! Eu te procurando por toda a parte e você brincando no chão!- Bradou um rapaz patologicamente estressado.

—Eu não brinco.- Falou esbanjando uma maturidade que só um molecote de 14 anos podia dissimular- Eu estou...

—Não interessa!

—Então por que perguntou?

—E eu perguntei?! Ah, é. Perguntei.- Agora sua voz estava no modo normal- Mas mudando de assunto, eu tinha vindo avisar que a reunião acabou.

—Já?

—É, menino! O que eu acabei de falar?! E também porque a Rainha ficou indisposta. Enfim, temos que ir logo, já que se seu pai não estiver brigando com o meu, então deve está te procurando.

—Mas eu tenho que achar o boneco... 

—E como é que você perde um boneco em um bueiro que nem tem como colocar um dedo?...

— Não é “um” boneco! É “o” boneco. O boneco de neve falante!

—É mesmo, falaram que tinha uns bichos desses por aqui.

— Não só tem como eu o vi! Ele estava deslizando pelos telhados, eu o segui e ele desapareceu. Mas acho que finalmente encontrei seu paradeiro. Veja como aqui está mais frio.

—Não está, não.—Ele já estava em cima do bueiro.

—Dessa altura não tem como.

Então o rapaz quilométrico e inusitado despencou de um jeito tão brusco que fez o chão tremer e a grade do bueiro entortar. Alexsei já estava com a orelha colada na grade

—E se a gente ficar bem quieto dá até para ouvir...Um floco de neve! Caramba! Eu sabia, sabia que ele estava aqui!

Agora eram os olhos que ele estava tentando espremer através das grades, isso até seu corpulento amigo chegar e abrir as grades(isso mesmo, e com os dedos!), fazendo um buraco do tamanho de uma cabeça. Dessa “cratera” surgiu um grito, que depois se transformou em uma risada e então voltou a ser grito, até chegar num ponto onde os ecos estavam tão misturados que não havia como saber que raio de som era aquele.

E uma fina rajada de neve saiu do grotesco orifício.

Berros e risos de uma única voz se misturavam a neve agitada e esvoaçante.

—Agora eu estou pronto!

Ele repetiu tanto essa frase quanto a empolgação. E pela milésima vez tomaria outra surra de gelo e neve. Elsa já estava até sentada, e entediada, no topo de seu elevado assento, que havia sido feito com tal altura por motivos estratégicos, mas que agora só servia para que ela ministrasse os golpes com o mínimo de esforço possível. O progresso era artigo de luxo na miséria em que se encontrava aquele treinamento. Por mais que ela o irritasse com aqueles ataques desleais e apelativos, nenhuma alteração de seu humor parecia fazer efeito nos seus poderes. Tudo aquilo pareceu uma perda de tempo para ela e uma tortura para ele, chegada a essa conclusão disse:

—É melhor darmos um intervalo.  
—Mas...— Ele teve que parar para respirar, evidentemente estava exausto—Justo agora...Que eu estou quase lá. Vamos....mais... um pouco.— E ele rolou por detrás daquele montinho de neve.  
—Não, Enzo. Já está decidido. Vamos parar por aqui.—Disse enquanto desfazia seu altíssimo assento.

Quando ela chegou ao chão, varreu aqueles montes de neve deixamos pela batalha

—Enzo?

Parecia que ele havia sumido, não tinha mais nenhuma neve para esconde-lo. Elsa foi ao corredor das paredes inclinadas, que agora haviam virado espelhos cristalizados por conta do congelamento. O único reflexo por ali, era o seu , e não havia mais nenhum sinal de qualquer outra presença. Até ela ouvir:

— Pensa rápido!

Ela se virou e viu Enzo sair de uma das paredes. Deslizando, ou melhor, escorregando desastrosamente e dando de cara com a parede oposta.

—Você está bem?  
—Estou. Só foi um erro de cálculo— Ele, que estava estrupiadamente caído, se virou de bruços e conseguiu vê-la— Ué! Você estava aí? Eu errei feio, então.

Ele fincou os dedos quentes na superfície gélida do chão, se impulsionando para deslizar na direção de Elsa. E ainda assim sua torpe trajetória o fez parar há metros de seu alvo. Mas tentou de novo.

—O que está fazendo?— Ela perguntou enquanto desviava com extrema facilidade do corpo errante do rapaz. Não tinha a mínima noção do que aquela esquisitice significava.  
—É a minha vez de te derrubar.— E ele se lançava de novo, deixando o chão cada vez mais molhado e escorregadio, dificultando ainda mais a sua “retidão”.  
—Mas eu falei para darmos um tempo- Desviou de novo— Você não estava nem conseguindo ficar de pé. E agora quer treinar deitado?  
—Não é um treinamento. É só uma brincadeira.– Errou de novo–Muito difícil, por sinal! Ajudaria se você não deixasse sua capa tão perto de você.  
—Assim?– Ela pegou a capa e deixou bem na frente dele  
—É! Ótimo! Assim está perfeito.– Não se continha de tanta animação, dessa vez não tinha como errar.

Ele estava quase pegando a capa, quando Elsa a puxou de súbito. Pois é ruim que ela vai se deixar derrubar. Então fizeram uma espécie de tourada, com Enzo batendo em tudo quanto é canto tentando ao menos chegar perto da garota. E ela, só para dificultar o que já estava impossível , ficava fazendo rampinhas, loopings e tudo quanto era artimanha para tirar o rumo dele. Até por fim ele deslizar lentamente e derrotado, com a cara arrastando no chão, para perto dela.

—Desiste?– Perguntou bem-humorada se ajoelhando ao lado dele. Até que aquilo havia sido divertido, pelo menos para ela, que tinha vencido.—Enzo?

Ele nem se mexia e seus braços imóveis cobriam-lhe o rosto. Receando que ele tivesse se machucado, ela foi o virando aos poucos até encontrar um rosto completamente sorridente.

—Consegui!– E lhe mostrou uma ínfima chama saindo de seu dedo. Fechou a mão bruscamente e quando a abriu uma grande labareda brotava de sua palma.

—Tenta acertar isso.– Elsa fez um paredão de gelo na frente deles.

A bola de fogo explodiu no objeto e o transformou em fumaça em questão de segundos. Então Elsa fez outro, um pouco mais longe, depois mais alto, mais baixo, mais fino e mais grosso. E por fim fez um pequenininho, escondido no ponto mais alto bem na quina de uma das paredes inclinadas. Não só acertou como também a chama correu mais do que devia, entrando no aqueduto e causando um estrondo e uma fumaceira, seguidos de um berro:

—Alexsei!!!

*****

Enquanto isso, em algum lugar daquela longínqua e extensa floresta.

Depois de muito procurar, vasculhar, examinar, marcar, desmarcar, farejar, rezar e implorar, o persistente trio de desbravadores finalmente... Desistiu. Na verdade, apenas pararam, e isso por conta do bom-senso do vendedor de gelo, pois se dependesse da determinação da princesa, só continuaria na determinação mesmo. Porque o corpo dela já estava pedindo arrego há muito tempo. Prova disso foi quando Kristoff, depois de muito insistir, conseguiu faze-la se sentar, e foi só o corpo dela relaxar para ela não poder mais se mexer. Como se seus próprios músculos se recusassem a obedecer ao comando suicida de voltarem a se mover. 

Diante disso, acabou que ficaram os três vegetando no trenó, cansados e doloridos mas até um pouco aliviados pelo “repouso”. Só Anna que não partilhava de nenhum conforto, atormentada por uma dor que ia muito além do esgotamento físico, via naquela estagnação a materialização de sua própria impotência. Só o simples pensamento de não conseguir impedir que algo de ruim acontecesse com a irmã, já ameaçava marejar seus olhos.

Kristoff a abraçaria, se não estivesse paralisado pela fadiga. Mas se o consolo não podia vir através dos gestos, teria que ser pelas palavras. E mesmo sabendo da sua atual inabilidade verbal, o rapaz não deixou que isso o intimidasse. Só tinha que achar as palavras certas:

—Sabia...que os trolls nem sempre foram pedras?—Não foi nem Anna, mas sim Sven a encara-lo como que dissesse “Sério? Isso é o melhor que você pode fazer?”. Mas ele, ainda que hesitante, prosseguiu.– Não que eles fossem humanos...Ou qualquer outros bichos. Eles...Enfim, o importante é que não eram pedras.

A rena cobriu a cara com as pastas, devia está pensando o quanto aquilo era uma desastre. Como os trolls já haviam falado, Kristoff já não levava jeito com palavras, era uma perdição com sentimentos. Imagine se juntasse palavras e sentimentos.

E essa é uma história muito boa, pelo menos para mim. Já que foi por causa dela que minha família virou minha família. Eu não me lembro muito bem do começo, acho que ninguém lá em casa lembra. E não é pra menos, essa lenda deve ter um século ou mais... Sei lá. Só lembro que era mais ou menos assim: Há muito tempo atrás, Arendelle teve um Rei tão terrível e cruel que quando seu reinado acabou, todos fizeram questão de lhe esquecer o nome. Mas não podiam esquecer o que ele fez. Certa noite, ele mandou destruir qualquer coisa que envolvesse magia, e nessa extensa lista estavam os trolls. Os guardas procuram e procuram, e nada acharam. Só viam uma criança subir e descer a colina, sempre carregando sozinha um pesado carrinho de entulho. “Deve ser da família de algum lavrador miserável tentando se aproveitar dos destroços que deixamos” foi o que pensaram. Mas não, dentro naquele pequeno carrinho de madeira podre, estavam os tão procurados trolls,. E depois de muito esforço, a criança finalmente conseguiu trazer todos. Então, de repente, as folhas se agitaram e os galhos tremeram, anunciado a mortal chegada dos guardas. Os trolls estavam a salvo, haviam conseguido se camuflar graças a um feitiço, mas não tinha como fazer o mesmo com a criança.– Ele fez uma pausa dramática– E foi assim que os trolls passaram a viver nas terras mais distantes da floresta, tomando tanto daquela poção de camuflagem que ela se encorpou naturalmente neles. E tudo isso aconteceu na noite da chuva de meteoros, por isso que esse fenômeno é sagrado nas tradições trollianas. Tão importante que... – Ele corou– Muita gente fica noiva nesse dia e ... Ele já vai acontecer amanhã.  
—Mas e a criança?  
—Não sabemos, ou lembramos. Uns dizem que ela conseguiu fugir, outros que virou o anjo protetor dos trolls...  
—O que? Ela morreu?!  
—Ué, para virar anjo, acho que esse é o primeiro pré-requisito.  
—E por que diabos você gosta dessa história?– Ela estava revoltada– O herói morre!  
—Pra salvar todo um povo! Ela é boa, porque depois disso crianças foram consideradas pelos trolls como símbolos de sorte, o que facilitou muito na minha adoção. Mas é sério? Você não gostou nem um pouquinho?  
—Odiei.–Ela falou na lata– Principalmente na parte daquele Rei...

Ela parou bruscamente, seus olhos ficaram estáticos e ela pareceu entrar em um estado de transe.

—Anna?– Ele balançou a mão na frente dos olhos dela.

—Já sei!!!– Ela berrou, quase ensurdecendo o rapaz. Isso porque ela ainda tinha o agarrado no meio dessa epifania.– Era o Rei Insano! Uma luz veio e levou tudo mundo! O Pabbie tinha até dito que aquela visão não era do futuro e sim do passado! Então... Talvez tudo que está acontecendo tem alguma coisa haver com isso! Meu Deus agora tudo faz sentido!

O pobre Kristoff não estava entendendo nada daquela chuva de informações que Anna estava euforicamente jogando. E quando ela finalmente parou de falar, porque ela tinha que respirar, tudo que ele fez foi lhe dar um sincero sorriso para mostrar o quanto era bom ver Anna voltando a ser Anna.

— Obrigada.– Ela aproximou seus lábios– Mas não podemos perder tempo!–Jogou ele pro lado– Vamos Sven!

E partiram com as forças, milagrosamente restabelecidas.


	6. Chapter 6

—Você bebeu tudo?– Disse pasma depois de virar a já seca jarra de chocolate.

Não fazia nem 10 minutos que haviam corrido da cena do crime, e da culpa, o chocolate quente veio não mais do em 5 segundos e ele já havia acabado com ele em questão de milésimos. E ainda tinha a cara de pau de responder:

— Não.–Disse Enzo inocentemente.— Só o que tinha na jarra.

—Mas...– Elsa não sentia nem mais o cheiro do chocolate–Você não tinha a sua xícara?

—Sim, e eu bebi lá também. No começo eu não entendi direito o porquê de colocar o chocolate em dois lugares diferentes.

—Era para quando você terminasse de beber na xícara, você reabastecesse com o chocolate da jarra.

—Ah, entendi.... Não. Não entendi. É que muito confuso. Porque veja, a xícara tem chocolate mas a jarra tem mais chocolate. Só que você tem que beber o chocolate da xícara para depois beber o chocolate da jarra e para beber o chocolate da jarra tem usar a xícara, então o chocolate da jarra vira o chocolate da xícara. Mas o chocolate da xícara nunca vai ser o da jarra? Ou é tudo o mesmo chocolate?

—Ahn?– Elsa tinha se perdido no 3º chocolate

—Eu explico de novo....

—Não! Não precisa. Que saber, o jeito mais fácil de resolver isso é assim.– Ela tocou o sininho– E felizmente a minha xícara ainda está cheia de chocolate– Deu um gole e se decepcionou– E ele está frio.

—Deixa que eu esquento!

Enzo saltou da cadeira eufórico e ansioso em usar seus poderes. Suas mãos já estavam envoltas na xícara enquanto Elsa a segurava pelas asas, monitorando o aquecimento. A bebida já estava quente há muito tempo, mas como ela não gostava de coisas quentes e sim pelando, o processo continuou e se intensificou. Até o líquido “erupcionar” e quase acertar a cara do rapaz, mas Elsa foi mais rápida. O chocolate petrificou e a xícara se despedaçou.

—Se machucou?

Elsa pegou as mãos dele para procurar algum corte, e assim que as mãos quentes dele e as gélidas dela se tocaram o extraordinário aconteceu. Um líquido preto começou a surgiu e desapareceu. Juntaram as mãos de novo, cada um liberando um pouco de seu poder, e o líquido negro e denso apareceu. E parecia está tomando forma quando...

—Com licença...– Era empregada trazendo o chocolate. Assim que a ouviu, Elsa se virou com tanta surpresa e de forma tão brusca que quase chegou a assustar a mulher– Me-me perdoe, Majestade, devia ter batido na porta.

Na verdade, há 2 anos que Elsa fazia questão que não se batesse nas portas, uma vez todas elas deviam ficar abertas. A jovem ficara tão desconcertada com aquela interrupção que nada conseguiu dizer, mas a empregada a olhou com se tivesse entendido tudo. Acontece que, apesar do fenômeno ter acabado a posição ainda estava a mesma, com as mãos de Enzo ainda segurando as delas.

—Majestade, pode ficar tranquila que eu não vou deixar ninguém incomoda-los.– E saiu de lá quase sorrindo.

As mãos de Elsa saíram das de Enzo para irem parar no seu rosto rubro de vergonha. E ele por sua vez continuou com a cara de passagem sem entender nada.

******

Foi uma luta quase odisseica para que Anna conseguisse escapar do tumulto que estava o salão. O mais medonho era que parecia que tinha mais gente do que antes. Quando enfim chegou em uma das, por enquanto, desabitadas escadas periféricas, se deparou com dois guardas que desciam as pressas. Eles não sabiam do paradeiro da sua irmã, mas saíram avisando para ela não subir para lá de jeito nenhum. Imaginando o pior Anna não subiu, voou.

—EU NÃO DISSE PRA VOCÊS...A-a-alteza?– Se atrapalhou a empregada que tinha espantado os guardas.

—Gerda...– Ela ficara ofegante pela correria.– A Elsa...

—Acalme-se, Alteza.– Ela tentou reconforta-la– Ela está bem.

—E onde ela está? Preciso falar com ela.

—Eu...–Lembrou da sua missão de não deixar que ninguém atrapalhasse–Eu não sei.

—Mas você não tinha acabado de dizer que ela estava bem.

—Sim, mas... Eu não disse que sabia onde ela estava.

—E como sabia que ela estava bem?

A mulher não pode sequer pensar em formular sua embromação, quando um exército caótico e apressado de empregados invadiu o corredor. Não tinham tempo para explicações e foram logo levando a empregada, mas o furdunço acabou carregando a princesa também. Explosão do encanamento, pátio inundado, bando de nobres encharcados e uma lavandeira “indisponível” eram as principais informações naquele emaranhado de vozes.

 

*****

A confusão do corredor foi tão grande, que até da sala trancada deu para ouvir o motivo de sua origem em alto e bom som. Elsa sabia quais providências tinha que tomar, o problema era como ser rápida, e principalmente, discreta. Se fosse depender da geografia daquele caos não conseguiria ir lá embaixo nunca. Tinha gente no corredor, no salão e provavelmente em qualquer direção daquele castelo. Mas nem tudo estava perdido, havia um outro lugar que podia leva-la para onde precisava, a janela. Fazer uma escada não seria problema, e ela mal tinha terminado de faze-la quando Enzo pulou para lá imprudentemente. O corrimão derreteu e por pouco o rapaz não despencou, ela tinha conseguido puxa-lo a tempo.

—Você fica aqui.‑ Deixou ele seguro no chão e foi indo para janela.

—Mas eu quero ajudar. –Disse mais em tom de pedido do que protesto.

—E vai, só que para isso tem que ficar vivo primeiro.

—Vou ficar vivo, prometo. Dessa vez tomarei cuidado, não tocarei em nada, nem notará minha presença. –Sendo que não a tinha convencido apenas disse.—Por favor, eu posso fazer alguma coisa certa, eu acho. Quer dizer, tenho certeza. Se eu tiver certeza posso ir com ir você ?

—Enzo...

—É a incerteza, então?‑ Ela lhe pareceu um pouco frustrada.– Não? Aliás, qual é a resposta certa?

O granido das gaivotas os interrompeu.

—A maré alta!–Ela se alarmou.

—Significa...  
—Que eu tenho que ir nesse instante!

Estava certa, com o escoamento da lavanderia bloqueado com o gelo o mar logo inundaria o local, que a essa altura já estava cheio de gente. Quanto mais o tempo passava mais a confusão crescia. E Elsa correu para as escadas com tanta pressa que parecia que nem se lembraria de olhar para atrás. O que fez Enzo ainda ter a intenção de segui-la até ela se virar de súbito e lhe dar o que devia ser a mais importantes das ordens:

Fique aqui, tranque a porta e não deixe que ninguém te veja.–E reforçou com maior gravidade.–Ninguém!

— Pode deixar!– Respondeu com uma convicção soldadesca– Serei mais invisível que o vento!

*****

Se não fosse por aquele extenso rastro de fumaça saindo da porta, por pouco Anna perderia o caminho. Ela já se sentia indenizada pelo sufoco que foi sair daquela multidão, para depois entrar em varias outras, mas por fim se achar. Atropelou a porta e a fumaceira a cegou por uns instantes, até ela conseguir avistar um vulto.

—Enzo!

O vapor foi baixando e ela viu que o que achava ser um tórax, na verdade eram costas. Grandes e musculosas o suficiente para parecerem uma pessoa mesmo. Não era o Enzo que ela estava procurando, mas o que a surpreendeu mais foi ver que era ele o espantado da história. Se seus olhos já arregalados, agora faltavam caírem da cara. Todo o vapor foi embora, e ela se dá conta que não só entrara na sala errada. Mas sim em uma cheia de homens, só de toalha, tão espantados e quanto mudos.

—Hoo- hoo! – O vendedor da estrada/dono da sauna que quebrou o silêncio– A parte feminina é ao lado, Alteza.

*****

A balburdia generalizada não deixou ele sequer se aproximar das redondezas do castelo. No meio daquela zona, Kristoff olhou para o único lugar que não tinha gente e teve uma ideia louca. E em dois tempos, lá estava ele escalando a parede, acobertado pela escuridão e guiado pela luz das janelas Teve êxito em passar despercebido, por mais absurdo que fosse uma pessoa fazer rapel em um castelo. Mas seu caminho não deixou de ter intempéries, visto a dureza que foi ultrapassar uma janela que não parava de soltar vapor. Visão comprometida e mãos escorregadias dificultaram seu percurso. Apesar de tudo, finalmente havia chegado ao telhado, que devia ser bem mais alto do que ele imaginava. Havia até parado de ouvir o barulho da agua jorrado e o algazarra do pessoal.

— Oi!

Kristoff olhou para o lado e viu ao longe Olaf acenando enquanto deslizava com bastante velocidade. Ele estava indo atrás de alguma coisa que era levada pelo vento. E quando a coisa mergulhou em uma chaminé, o boneco foi junto!

—Olaf!

Ele correu, mas o gancho ainda estava preso. O que deu-lhe um puxão que o fez despencar para o outro lado do castelo. Mas, o gancho ainda estava preso, e ele ficou pendurado de ponta-cabeça de um jeito tão destrambelhado que seria muito difícil de sair. Lamentou de olhos fechados só de pensar que teria de pensar em como sair dali.

—Kristoff?

Ele olhou para baixo e viu Elsa subindo uma escada de gelo que poderia tê-lo poupado de toda aquela situação.

—Anna está te procurando. Ela achou uma pista que pode explicar o que está acontecendo.  
—Sério! Até que em fim, uma notícia boa.–As rugas de preocupação dela tinham virado um sorriso.– E qual é a pista?  
—Er... – Lembrando que ele não tinha entendido nada—Eu não sei. Ela falou alguma coisa sobre um rei louco... Uma maldição... Uma coisa assim.  
—Mas isso é a lenda do Rei Insano.  
—Isso! Foi insano que ela falou.  
—E?  
—E aí, ela saiu correndo, entrou no castelo e eu fiquei preso naquela muvuca.  
—Vamos atrás dela, então.

Elsa fez uma extensão da escada até o rapaz e cortou a corda que o segurava. Ela já estava subindo e ele, que não tinha nem se levantado, resolver dizer outra informação de grande importância.

—Tem... Mais uma coisa.  
—O que? – Ela parou para escuta-lo  
—Não, nada. Deixa para lá.  
—Se não fosse importante, você nem pensaria em me contar. Pode falar.  
—Então...tá. Lá vai.- Ele ia começar.

Mas só ficou no “ia” mesmo. Do pouco que ele conseguiu falar, tudo o que saiu foram uns murmúrios tão ininteligíveis que nem teve como colocar em um diálogo. Chuva de meteoros, foi única coisa compreensível. Até Sven seria melhor compreendido, isso falado em sua língua vernácula.

—Tá, entendi. –Interrompeu Elsa

—Sério?

—Não. Me contar no caminho.

—Eu...eu...–Tomou fôlego e coragem– Eu vou pedir sua irmã em casamento!

Disse aquilo e fechou os olhos, como se tivesse acabado de jogar uma bomba. Mas a explosão não veio. Tinha falado para o ar, porque Elsa já tinha cortado caminho na janela mais próxima. Ainda bem que Sven e Olaf não estavam lá para zoa-lo por isso

—Meu Deus! Olaf!

Quando chegou na 122º porta (como tinha cômodos naquele castelo!), Anna nem mais abria, arrombava. E finalmente era a sala certa, sabia disso porque um chocolate congelado no chão não se encontrava em qualquer lugar. Só que por lá não havia um único sinal de vida. Depois de examinar o local só lhe faltava a janela, e assim que começou a se aproximar dela as luzes do corredor se apagaram. Foi para o corredor e não só viu o vento as apagando, como também um familiar boneco de neve indo junto. Anna seguiu o rastro o de escuridão correndo enquanto chamava o boneco, mas ele estava longe demais para ouvi-la. Até uma colisão para-la de súbito.

—Ai! Olha por onde anda!– Reclamou Anna ainda se recuperando a porrada.

—Olha por onde corre.

—Elsa!

E quando a princesa ia revelar sua descoberta um sininho tocou e vieram empregados de tudo quanto é lado. Era a hora de preparar o jantar, aquele corredor (assim como nenhum lugar daquele castelo) ficaria livre. Anna praguejou:

—Meu Deus! Então não tem nenhum lugar vazio nesse castelo?!

Em um lugar vazio chamado prisão.

—Então, o que está acontecendo aqui seria como a maldição do reinado do Rei Insano. Já que, se tivemos problemas com magia antes, talvez eles voltaram a acontecer agora.– Elsa repetiu a teoria de Anna.– O que explica os ataques.  
—E Enzo veio de Lastero, que no final das contas era mesmo um lugar sobrenatural. Chegou e perdeu a memória por ter um assunto mal-resolvido aqui–Disse por sua vez Anna– O que explica os poderes dele. Certo?  
—Certo!– Ambas sorriram como se o caso já estivesse resolvido.— Agora só falta a teoria que faz sentido!- Só que não.  
E que não seja baseada em lendas e boatos!- Ela se lamentou

As duas se jogaram na cama, que haviam esquecido que era de pedra, e suspiraram com as cabeças doloridas e frustradas.

—Deve haver algum tipo de ligação nisso tudo.–Disse Elsa.

—Que seria?

—Vamos pensar. O que há de comum nesses ataques?

—Deixa eu ver... São todos bichos estranhos, veem aos montes, atacam o castelo...E param.  
—O que?  
—Eles não paravam do nada? E era sempre de noite. Às 10 da noite!– A garota correu alarmada  
—Mas...- Anna foi atrás. —Hoje não aconteceu nada!

Mas ainda não são 10 horas.

****

Foi só quando Olaf chegou na sala de relíquias que a brisa, finalmente parou de carregar a folha. Quando pegou a tão desejada planta o boneco nem se contentava de contente, em fim seria seu aroma. E ele deu um profunda cheirada.

—Cheirinho de.... nada.– E largou a ela no chão. Foi tentar sair mas não a brisa já não era mais brisa e se converteu em um devastador vendaval. Derrubava e quebrava tudo que ali tinha, e o boneco cercado ficaria, no centro da tempestiva ventania.

Elas já estavam atrás da porta do salão, onde essa altura todos estariam reunidos a espera do jantar. Elsa ficou parada diante da porta, bastante apreensiva e relutante.

—O que foi?– Anna se preocupou

Sua irmã nada disse, apenas tocou na porta e com muita concentração começou a congela-la.

— O que?!- Anna a impediu– Por que você fazendo isso!?

—Porque não tem outro jeito! Temos que tira-los daí agora!

—Mas se espantar eles a história da Aliança já era!

—Já foi Anna! O importante é salvar a vida deles, não importa como.

— E tem nada mais discreto?

—Não! Como vamos fazer uma evacuação sem ser uma evacuação?!

O silêncio da indecisão caiu sobre elas. Elsa ia continuar sua ação mas Anna se colocou entre ela e a porta.

—Anna!– Elsa protestou.

—Você não está aqui.

—Ahn?

—Está lá em cima passando mal. É o que todos pensam. Então... Nada de poderes!- Entrou no salão e trancou a porta. 

Assim que a princesa se virou, aquele mundaréu de gente parou para olha-la. Talvez estivessem esperando que fosse Elsa.

—Alteza!- Aldos foi até ela se ajoelhou muito envergonhado.— Sei que não basta, mas peço desculpas pelos transtornos que meu filho causou. E a propósito com está sua irmã?  
—Espero que ela esteja melhorando. –Acrescentou Dmitri– Aquela sopa foi um desastre.  
—Ela já está melhor, Majestade. E fiquem tranquilos que a sopa já foi banida. Mas...  
—O que?–Perguntaram todos.

Anna sentiu, pela primeira vez a pressão de ter uma multidão a olhando. Ela nunca foi de se incomodar com isso, alias, muito pelo contrário quanto mais gente mais diversão. Mas as circunstancias não deixavam isso nada divertido, e agora era ela e não Elsa que estava no centro das atenções, prestes a falar uma coisa muito séria.

—Vocês não podem ficar aqui.– Tentou usar o tom mais sério que conseguira– Esse lugar está muito quente e abafado. Pode prejudicar a saúde de vocês.  
—Mas acabamos de nos secar.– Disse Dmitri.— O certo não é que nos aqueçamos?  
Não! Er... Pesquisas recentes mostram que depois de se molhar você tem que ir para um lugar frio. E de preferência em céu aberto. Pegar um pouco de sereno, para ser exata. 

Todos a olharam confusos. Ela se preparava para investir mais na sua pseudo-ciência.

—Faz sentido.–Disse Aldos.  
—Como assim?- Retrucou Dmitri.— Não faz o menor sentido!  
—Faz sim, isso é medicina moderna.- Disse um intelectual  
—Mas que asneira é essa? Isso não tem nada haver com medicina moderna.- Disse um outro  
—É curandeirismo!  
—Não! É xamanismo!

E aí começou a briga entre os pseudo-inteletuais deixando o lugar uma zona. Até a chegada de alguém parar tudo e deixar todos incrédulos.

—Alexsei...?- Disse Aldos perplexo vendo um indivíduo de 2 metros, musculado até o osso, mas com o exato rosto de seu filho.

—Ah... Oi pai.– E voz confirmou.

Todo mundo correu para tomar sereno.

*****

Enquanto vasculhava os cômodos ordinariamente vazios Elsa pensava como aquilo não fazia sentido! Ainda não eram 22:00 horas e simplesmente nada! Se até ontem aquelas coisas faziam questão de um escândalo, agora estavam absolutamente mudas. Ela já havia procurado em todos cantos, mas não havia um único sinal. Isso até seus atentos olhos pararem diante de uma escadaria apagada. Aqueles degraus a levariam para a sala de relíquias, o único lugar que ainda não verificara.

—Elsa!- Kristoff apareceu.– Encontrei o problema do dia.

E ele estava justamente na sala em que ela deixará Enzo. A porta estava no chão e o pedaço de tapete mais próximo da lareira estava queimado. Elsa se aproximou da lareira um fogaréu apareceu, Kristoff tirou uma tora de gelo de sua sacola (devia ser amostra grátis) e jogou na ameaça flamejante. Mas a chama não fez nem menção de se apagar e acabou com o gelo. De repente ela se apagou sozinha. Elsa se aproximou de novo mas dessa vez era o seu gelo que eles iam usar. Ela congelou a chaminé toda, e Enzo despencou com tanta brutalidade que chega saiu rolando. Kristoff deu uma olhada na lareira e ficou aliviado de não encontrar uma cenoura entre os carvões.

—Por que você estava fazendo isso?  
—Ué, para ninguém me ver. Eu tive que me virar, depois que a porta foi arrombada. E eu fiquei um tempão pendurado lá na chaminé. Acho até que eu não tô sentindo um dos meus braços...

O relógio-coco tocou anunciado a chegada das 22:00.

—Ótimas notícias! Eu convidei tudo mundo para ver a chuva de meteoros!- Anna entrou muito empolgada.

—O que?– Elsa ficou confusa.

—O que?!–Kristoff assustado.

—Que!- Enzo foi na onda.

—É amanhã gente! Ainda não entenderam?- Ela foi para a mesa onde tinha um jogo de tabuleiro. Pegou as peças e começou a ilustrar seu raciocínio.–Eles vão ficar aqui. E a gente ali. O que vai nos dar privacidade e tempo de sobra para investigar

—Mas o fenômeno só acontece 10 da noite.– Disse Kristoff  
—Melhor ainda! Eles vão ficar dispersos no porto, se preocupando em preparar os próprios navios. E muito antes das 10 todo mundo vai estar no mar esperando o céu ficar riscado.  
—O céu vai ficar riscado amanhã!- Olaf apareceu são e salvo.   
—É Olaf. – Ela o levou para a janela e virou a cabeça dele para o céu.– E enquanto eles estirem distraídos com isso, nós vamos ter o castelo todinho para gente! Caramba! Esse plano é muito perfeito!

Ela voltou para sala e Olaf na escadaria de gelo. Mas não era a exuberância do céu que o fascinava, era o mar. Suas águas estavam tão límpido e paradas, que espelhavam com perfeição toda a beleza do céu. Até negras nuvens trazerem as trevas aquele encanto.


	7. Chapter 7

—Aí eu tropecei aqui. Cai ali e fui parar aqui. E a folha ficou lá.–Olaf estava mostrando a Kristoff sua trajetória.

—Wow!- O rapaz se surpreendeu com a destruição que estava por lá.

—Pois não é! Essa planta esquisita não tem cheiro!- Ele mostrou a folha.

Kristoff observou a folha, e ela era de fato estranha. Parecia muito com uma folha de parreira mas estava marrom, coloração que só se atingia no outono, e eles ainda estavam no verão. Mas ela também era inexplicavelmente transparente e tão fina que se a colocasse de perfil ela desaparecia. Ele continuou a olhando com estranheza, além de toda aquela esquisitice havia mais alguma coisa. Então ele se tocou. Era exatamente a mesma imagem da folha marrom que Pabbie tinha mostrado no primeiro dia de confusões.

—Que foi?

—Tenho que falar com o Pabbie, urgente!– Kristoff correu para a saída.—Você vem?

—Não, vou ficar aqui olhando o mar.- Ele estava o olhando para os destroços.

Kristoff foi embora sem se atentar para a observação do boneco. Pois se olhada de longe, aquela bagunça formava algo parecido com duas grandes ondas.

*****

—Alguma coisa?- Indagou Elsa ao ouvir o bocejo de Anna.

—Nada.- Ela resmungou a resposta padrão.

A correspondência entre Lastero e Arendelle era inesperadamente abundante, os assuntos orbitavam entre questões políticas, administrativas e econômicas, o que deixava as cartas além de numerosas, bastante longas e enfadonhas. Elsa nem se incomodava, já estava habituada a esse tipo de chatice. Mas Anna não.

—Você sabe que não precisa fazer, não é?–Disse Elsa depois ler sem nenhum sinal de perturbação a 566º carta.

—Claro que preciso. Nosso tempo está passando e não vou deixar você fazer tudo sozinha—Ajeitou a postura e pegou a papelada muito determinada a se concentrar. Isso durou 3 longos segundos.– Mas ninguém merece trabalhar de barriga vazia. Quer fazer um lanchinho?

—Não, eu estou bem.—Elsa sim estava concentrada.

—Eu trago alguma coisa para você.—Disse Anna.

Em dois tempos já estava na cozinha, ela sabia os atalhos melhor do que o próprio cozinheiro. Ainda estava de tarde, o que significava que o lugar não estaria com o burburinho habitual do almoço e do jantar. Mas estaria cheia de guloseimas do lanche da tarde. Chegando lá, não encontrou nem um grão de farinha.

—Isso não é possível!– Estava incrédula–Quem assaltaria essa cozinha antes mim?

Deu um olhada desconfiada para mesa, que sempre fora seu antigo esconderijo, e levantou a pano. Encontrando o autor do crime.

—Quer um pouco?– Ofereceu Alexsei, na maior cara de pau.

—Seu ladranzinho.- Ela entrou debaixo da mesa e pegou o biscoito oferecido—Seu pai não tinha te deixado de castigo?

—Por isso que estou escondido.

—Não é, não. –Ninguém conhecia melhor uma criança bisbilhoteira do que uma ex-criança bisbilhoteira— Estava espionando.  
—Não estava espionando!  
—Espionando e roubando!- Disse Anna de boca cheia e comendo mais biscoito–Na cara dura.  
—Eu só estava... investigando- Ele olhou para um lado e para o outro, verificando se estavam sozinho e então sussurrou.–É verdade que tem um demônio aqui?  
—Que?  
—O homem da sauna me vendeu uma pedrinha. Ele disse que a encontrou no chão da Igreja, ela caiu do chifre de um demônio.  
—E você acreditou?  
—Depois que eu a engoli por acidente e fiquei fortão, sim! Você viu, tudo mundo viu! Mas quando deu umas 10 horas o efeito acabou.

Anna até parou de mastigar, e por um instante ficou séria.

—Você deve ter subido em cima de algum musculoso e entrado disfarçado para seu pai não ver- Ela voltou ao normal.– Agora sumi da minha cozinha.

—Mas...- Ele protestou enquanto ela o empurrava para porta.

—E pode levar as gotinhas com você, mas os biscoitos ficam.

Assim que fechou a porta, um livro caiu. Era o pesado livro de receitas de Lastero, que até então tinha sido a bíblia do chocolate naquele castelo. Se bem que aquele livro devia ter mesmo propriedades místicas. Anna lembrou da vez em que, em umas de suas aventuras na cozinha, tinha o deixado cair na água. E justamente nessa hora sua mãe pareceu. Ela pegou o livro para ver os estragos e ficou tão impressionada com sua resistência que foi até mostrar para o marido.

Folheado agora o livro, Anna observava o quanto que ele estava bem conservado, ainda mais para algo que foi encharcado. Foi coloca-lo no lugar, mas ele escorregou e caiu num panelão cheio de água. Pegou imediatamente, e agora tinha certeza não havia mais salvação, mas mesmo assim o abriu e fe a mesma cara de sua mãe. Estar seco era a menor das suas anomalia, pois até letras haviam mudado de linguagem . Era a língua dos trolls. Aquilo era um livro de feitiços! 

Tinha terminado. A maioria das cartas lasterianas não eram mais do que pedidos de conselhos, o que fazia sentido dada a idade de sua Rainha. E as duplicatas de seu pais eram aquelas extensas e rígidas instruções. Uma verdadeira chatice, mas havia um pedacinho deles nessa chatice. Esse pensamento a fez sorrir.

Mas nada de relevante foi encontrado e a garota suspirou frustrada. “Será mais um dia sem chegar a nada?”. Seu estômago também se lamentou. “E esse lanche que não chegar.” Leu o inventário bibliográfico e percebeu que haviam sido registradas 802 cartas e não as 800 que havia lido. Verificou de novo as gavetas para ver se não tinha deixado nada passar, e estranhou o peso de uma delas. Não era para menos, ela tinha um fundo falso, onde se encontrava uma única carta, com o grande selo de confidencial.

E nessa não havia pedidos de conselhos ou qualquer menção de assuntos governamentais. Era uma carta curta, enigmática e era uma resposta. Ela confirmava a pergunta de estava na última carta de Arendelle, na certa não haviam duplicado essa, e os convidava para lá se ainda assim desejassem, para que pudessem revelar o motivo da pergunta. Elsa ficou atordoada, olhou a data da carta e viu que havia sido enviada apenas uma semana antes na viagem de seus pais. Aquela era claramente a última carta que eles receberam antes... Antes do naufrágio. “Então...Esse tempo todo era Lastero o verdadeiro destino deles!” 

Correu para a cozinha.

—Anna!

Ela não estava lá. A cozinha estava inexplicavelmente enlameada e haviam marcas de mãos em todas as partes como se houvesse tido uma briga. E as marcas humanas só paravam na janela quebrada, e depois disso um longo rastro de lama se estendia.

—É assim Dmitri.- Aldos organizou as peças no tabuleiro- Esse time não tem uma frota, só tem esse navio para atacar e um exército terrestre . Então o que ele faz?

—Obviamente omiti sua condição e atraí os inimigos para o seu território.

—Exato. E assim como ele fez com o navio do Comodoro, ele vai fazer com o navio do Comandante. Só que para atrair o Comandante ele terá que primeiro...

—Pegar o navio do Imediato, que é o elemento mais próximo.

—E valioso....

—Para ele. E...

“E assim que o Comandante vier socorre-lo. Tudo estará pronto para elimina-los.”

O rastro acabou e Elsa se vê rodeada por um labirinto de mata-fechada. Corre desesperadamente enquanto grita: 

—Anna!- Seus olhos aflitos se jogam em todas direções- Anna!

—Ahhhh!

Era a voz dela. Elsa lança lâminas gélidas desvairadamente, esquartejando a mata e abrindo caminho. O gelo quebra em um paredão de trepadeira, os cipós a agarram, puxando-a para dentro do paredão. Só consegue se libertar quando atravessa a macabra barreira vegetal, e primeira coisa que vê é Anna esmagando aos berros seus arbóreos raptores. Elsa vai a seu encontro mas um manguezal puxa Anna dentro do rio. Elsa tenta segura-la e duas são sugadas pelo rio, cuja cor era exatamente igual ao azul fosforescentes daqueles sapos. 

—Maravilha, idiota. Você as matou!

—Idiota é você! Não está vendo que elas não estão como a gente?!

—Psiu! Elas estão acordando. Ai que emoção!

Aos poucos, as garotas foram abrindo os olhos e se defrontaram com três estranhas mulheres que as observavam.

—Olá! Minhas descendentes!- A mulher de cabelo castanho pulou para abraça-las–Como são fofas!

—E lerdas!- Acrescentou irritada a de cabelo preto.– Há dias estamos tentando trazer vocês para cá!

—Ai, mas como você implica!- Retrucou a ruiva– Não devia tá reclamando, não. Você que começou toda a mer...

—Pra atrás!- Elsa ergueu a mão se afastando delas junto com Anna.

—É! E podem começar falando quem são vocês!–Exigiu Anna.

—Olha o respeito, menina. Isso é jeito de falar com os mais velhos!- Disse a ruiva, que assim como as outras duas pareciam ter a mesma idade das irmãs.

—Calma, gente. Calma...- Disse a moça do cabelo castanho.

—Que calma o que? O tempo tá passando! Conta logo para elas!- Vociferou a de preto.

—Então conta você, sua agoniada!- E implicou a ruiva.

E aí começou uma confusão entre as três, que fez até o céu relampejar. Elsa lançou uma rajada de neve. Elas pararam na hora, mas não por espanto. A moça de cabelo castanho mostrou sua mão e de lá brotou uma flor rosa. A implicante de cabelo vermelho repetiu o ato e fez uma esfera luminosa vermelha e a estressada de cabelo preto, uma folha marrom. Anna e Elsa que acabaram ficando pasmas.

—Desculpem. – A de castanho ofereceu a flor a Anna.– Começamos mal. Faz muito tempo que não recebemos visitas.

—Nunca, na verdade– Disse a ruiva

—Há 123 anos, para ser exata.– Corrigiu a de preto.

—Então vamos do início. Há muito tempo atrás, isso desde o nascimento do reino de Arendelle, a magia não era novidade na vida do nosso povo. Tanto é que a cada cem anos, todo mundo sabia que nasceria uma soberana com poderes. Eu, Aurora, senhora da primavera, fui a primeira. Tanto na dinastia quanto na magia. Depois veio...

—Eu. Agália, senhora do Verão, do vinho e da sarra! E no meu tempo, ter uma Rainha Mágica era a maior de todas as bênçãos para o reino. Mas...- Olhou para de cabelo preto- Alguém tinha que acabar com a diversão.  
E salvar o reino! No meu reinado estamos prestes a sofrer um a terrível invasão. Mesmo com os poderes eu não era capaz de dete-los e então...- Ela parou ressentida.  
—Cálacia, fez uma escolha muito difícil.- Continuou Aurora.  
—Que iria custar o futuro do reino.- Acrescentou Agália- E o seu, Elsa.  
—Havia um amuleto.- Prosseguiu Cálacia- E seu poder era tão grande que só poderia ser subjugados pelos poderes de uma Rainha Mágica. Ele tinha um feitiço, cuja duração equivalia quantas vidas ele tirasse. E interrupção, quantas ele salvasse. E eu pensei, que como ele só podia começar e findar com os poderes de seus donos, enquanto eu o tivesse tudo estaria sob controle.  
—Mas ela partiu.- Disse Aurora- E o feitiço ficou.  
—E ele se prolongaria sucessivamente, já que não havia mais o inimigo, também não tinha mais vidas para salvar.- Disse Agália.- O feitiço virou uma maldição.  
—Muitas medidas desesperadas seriam tomadas por conta disso.- Se lembraram do Rei Insano. – Mas felizmente, por alguma razão, ele se foi!  
—Mas ainda não acabou! Só conseguimos intervir no mundo dos vivos por influencia da chegada dele. E você, Elsa, é nossa última e única chance.  
—E como ela fará isso?- Indagou Anna  
—Vocês só precisam do amuleto.- Respondeu Calácia  
—E onde ele está?- Perguntou Elsa  
—Ele não está com vocês?!!!- Gritaram as três.  
—Claro que está! Senti a presença dele desde o primeiro dia.- Disse Calácia atorduada.  
—E todos os nossos bichos detectaram ele!–Agalia tambem ficara aflita  
—Tem certeza que o viram?- Aurora tentou se manter serena- Nós sentimos a energia dele se deslocando, alguém deve ter o achado.  
—Ele é muito dourado. Uma joia áurea! Não tem como não ver!

Mas elas não faziam a mínima de onde o amuleto pudesse estar.

—Não faz mal.- Resolveu Aurora–Vamos mandar vocês de voltar e guiamos vocês até o amuleto.

—Vai demorar muito. O amuleto vem até a dona.- Cálacia se voltou para Elsa- Você tem que soltar o seu poder e depois reprimi-lo, é assim que invoca o amuleto.

—Vamos mostrar o caminho de qualquer jeito- Decidiu Agália.

—E quando achar- Calácia disse para Elsa- Concentre todo o seu poder nele.

—É para ele ficar no cúmulo do congelamento.- Reforçou Aurora

—E andem logo, porque a maldição começa essa noite.- Advertiu Agália

Já estavam mandando elas embora quando Calácia lembrou:

—E é às 22:00!

 

*****

Enquanto Olaf e Enzo foram na Igreja para recuperar a máscara demoníaca. Mas o Padre não queria colaborar.

—Sente-se, meu filho. Você está me parecendo meio abatido.  
—É só uma dormência no ombro e na perna- Enzo estava mancando, de fato seu estado estava pior do ontem–Só vim pegar a máscara...  
—Primeiro a sua saúde. Toma esse chazinho de alho.  
—Não, obrig...  
—Ou você não gosta de alho?- Olhou desconfiado.  
—É que isso é muito importante...- Ele viu que o Padre não ia desistir- Tudo bem.

Assim que bebeu o liquido seu pescoço ficou mole e a cabeça caiu pro lado.

—Achei a máscara!- Olaf trouxe o objeto, que estava quebrado ao meio e com um chifre arrancado.

Enzo encaixou todos os pedaços e magicamente a mascara de restaurou.

—Caramba! Viu isso Padre?!- Enzou perguntou animado, mas o homem já tinha ido embora na parte do pescoço. Olaf disse para Enzo a colocar. Ele seguiu o conselho e desmaiou na mesma hora.

—Enzo. Enzo!- Olaf o ssacudia

O Padre, que havia se escondido atrás da porta, em um impeto de coragem resolveu dar uma espiada.

—Minha Nossa Senhora!- Estremeceu.

O homem estava esfaqueado o boneco o chifre!

Kristoff tinha chegado no Valle dos Trolls a tempos. Mas toda sua família se empenhou em enrola-lo com muita festa e cantoria, porque afinal de contas era o dia sagrado da chuva de meteoros. E segundo eles, esse ano aconteceria algo inédito. Pabbie teria a visão do que realmente aconteceu naquele dia que passaria a ser pedras. E por conta disso, qualquer um estava permanentemente proibido de acordar o ancião, que já dormia muito por natureza, para embromar ainda mais as coisas. E em meio a essa agitação e marasmo, o rapaz viu ao longe uma luminosidade estranha vindo do porto.

“Fogo!”

******

No castelo, tudo corria bem. O jantar havia sido adianta em decorrência do evento, mas estava meio seco, não tinha vinho para acompanhar. O Esquisito já havia infernizado a vida de alguns lacaios por conta disso. No entanto, a bebida seria o último dos problemas

—Incendiaram o porto!

O Capitão Real evadiu o salão esbaforido, tirando a tranquilidade do recinto. E antes que alguém pudesse digerir essa informação...

—Roubaram a adega!- O lacaio entrou

—Mataram o boneco de neve!- Depois o Padre

—O boneco de neve?!- Alexsei apareceu

—Arendelle está sob ataque?!- Se exaltou Aldos

—Não achamos a Rainha em lugar nenhum!- Se desesperou o Capitão

—Não sobrou nada!- Chorou o lacaio.

—É o demônio!- Praguejou o Padre

A receita para o caos estava no ponto. Mas eis que um alguém de cabelos puramente brancos e um narigão laranja chegou para salvar a noite.

—Calma, galera! Está tudo na boa.

—Quem é você?- Todos da sala falaram em uníssono

—Eu sou o Príncipe Olaf. E gosto de abraços quentinhos! – Ele abraços os três escandalosos– Que estresse! Não tem vinho? Bebam chocolate. Mas é o seguinte meu povo, vocês vão ficar com essa surpresa, enquanto eu vou trocar uma palavrinha com eles lá fora. E depois eu voltar para distrair vocês, que dizer, divertir vocês.

E ele saiu com três. O trio do pânico olhou para ele com estranheza, nunca tinham visto aquele homem na vida, mas havia algo de muito familiar nele.

—Olaf, o boneco?- Arriscou o Padre

—Psiu! Isso é segredo. Me escutem bem: Capitão, distribui o chocolate e tranca o castelo. Lacaio toca o sino da missa e Padre tira todos os marinheiros do mar. Entenderam tudo?

Eles se olharam confusos.

—Beleza!- Disse animado já indo para o salão.– Façam tudo direitinho que vamos todos morrer!

Quando acordaram, não havia mais rio nem o paredão. Aquela parte da floresta já desaparecerá. Mas se assustaram mesmo em ver a escuridão do céu, a lua já estava alta e sabiam o que isso significava. Elsa lançou flocos de neves e os puxou de volta, como Cálacia dissera, mas nada aconteceu.

—Vai ser no improviso.- Fez um pedaço de escada.- Fica atrás de mim, Anna.

Elas começaram a subir, com Elsa passando e construindo o atalho. Mas algo acertou a escada e elas caíram.

—Você está bem?- Elsa foi ajudar Anna

—Estou.

Sorte que não estavam em uma altura mortal. Foram ver o que as tinha atingido, e encontraram a mesma cortina de fumaça da noite dos sapos.

—É o Enzo!- Anna correu na frente.

Elsa viu algo que a fez paralisar. Os vaga-lumes vermelhos, os sapos azuis e o vento mudaram de rumo. Era o corpo de Enzo que eles circulavam.

*****

Enquanto isso, no mundo dos mortos.

—Vixi!- Entendeu Agália.

—Oh Céus!- Se lamentou Aurora.

—Mas que espécie de idiota transformou o amuleto em uma pessoa!- Verbalizou Cálacia.

*****

—É sério, gente- Se impacientou Kristoff- Eu tenho que ir!

Mas os trolls foram firmes em lhe emparedar o caminho.

—Espera, filho, isso é uma coisa que não vai acontecer nunca mais.

—Mas mãe...

—Ele acordou!

Não totalmente, estava sonâmbulo. Mas isso já poupava o tempo da cerimonia de abertura. Sem mais delongas, mostrou a visão:

Os guardas se aproximavam na escuridão da mata fechada, e a criança ainda lá. Os trolls cercam a criança, não parece vão a camuflar. O troll mais velho pega um objeto extremamente brilhoso põe na boca do pequeno. Assim que o engoliu, os olhos da criança ficariam eternamente dourados. E quando os guardas chegaram, todo o corpo dela se iluminou e desapareceu.

Elas o deixaram encostado em um rochedo. Ele não podia se mexer e nem falar, já que estava com a máscara emperrado. Até que Anna conseguiu a arrancar.

—Enzo.- Elsa se aproximou.

—O que é Enzo?- Perguntou deixam as duas surpresas.

—Ah, não. De novo não!—Disse Anna.

As gaivotas passaram granindo, alguma coisa já estava acontecendo no mar.

—Vai indo Anna.

—Mas...

—Não temos tempo para discursões!- Elsa fez um caminho de gelo e preparou as botas de Anna, para ser mais rápido– Deixe todos a salvo.

A garota hesitou, preocupada com a irmã, mas sabia que haveria muito mais a perder.

—Tá bom. Mas eu vou voltar. Não Importa o que aconteça.- Apertou a mão de Elsa.- Por favor...Se cuide.

—Você também.- Disse Elsa tentando fingir calma em sua voz enquanto abraçava a irmã.

E ela partiu.

—Não fique assim.- Enzo tentou consola-la.- Ela disse que vai voltar.

—Você não lembra de nada? Nem dessa máscara?—Disse Elsa apreensiva enquanto lhe mostrava o objeto.

—Nossa, que treco doido! Coloca em mim?- Assim que ela colocou ele desmaiou e acordou logo em seguida falando eufórico –[...] E por isso que eu vim para aqui! – Ele estranhou o olhar dela- Quer que eu repita, Elsa? É muita informação...

—Espera, você disse o meu nome!

—Ah é... Desculpa, é Majestade.

—Não. Não é isso. Quer dizer que você se lembra?

—De tudo!- Disse animado- Tanto daqui quanto de Lastero! Lembro que a minha irmã foi a primeira Rainha lasteriana a ser convidada para uma festa estrangeira, mesmo sabendo da fama do seu reino. Lembro dela sempre lendo as cartas dos seus pais, como se fossem sagradas. Ela preparando o reino para chegada deles...- O sorriso dele sumiu— Ela os admirava muito.

Elsa sentiu uma pontada de tristeza.

—Mas parece que agora finalmente nossos reinos ficaram quites.- O sorriso dele voltou, mas também havia uma pontada de tristeza nele.–Você sabe o que tem ser feito.

Ela não disse nada.

—Não fique assim.- Disse Enzo com gentileza.— Comigo vai dar tudo certo. Ruim seria se fosse a minha gêmea que atravessa as coisas. Você nem ia conseguir tocar nela. E na minha irmã mais velha então, seria horrível! Ainda mais agora que ela está grávida.

—Tudo bem.- Disse depois de muito hesitar- Vamos fazer isso.- Ela foi se aproximando

—Elsa.

—O que?

—Não. Deixa pra lá. Te falo quando você terminar. Só tira a minha máscara.

Assim que ela o fez ele voltou a perder a consciência. Mas antes que as trêmulas mãos dela tocassem nele, ela viu a ínfima fumaça saindo de seus ombros. Colocou a máscara de volta

—Ué, já acabou?- Ele acordou.

—Consegue usar seus poderes mesmo estando paralisado?

—Provavelmente sim. – Ele ficou confuso.- Mas por que?

—Então use toda a sua força.- Ela pegou as mãos dele.

E assim que seus poderes se uniram, o líquido preto formando uma grande e densa esfera . E uma neblina negra foi surgindo e a envolvendo. Elsa começou o congelamento.

*****

Anna, Kristoff e Sven haviam se encontrado no caminho. Já haviam mobilizado os guardas e avisado aos súditos que providências tomar. Só faltava mesmo o castelo. Estavam atravessando a ponte quando o sino da Igreja começou a tocar.

—Missa agora?- Estranhou Kristoff.

—Não. Essas baladas são da hora do jantar!

Às 22:00 tinham chegado. As ondas cessaram, o mar se estagnou e neblina negra começou a brotar.

Os sinos tocaram no castelo.

—Esperem! Não vão lá fora!- Gritou Olaf

Mas ninguém deu ouvidos e correram para a varanda para vislumbrar o fenômeno.

—Meu Deus!- Todos disseram perplexos.—Que lindo!- Perplexos de tanta admiração.

O mar tinha virado um verdadeiro espelho do céu, com uma extensa camada de gelo o cobrindo. No horizonte um barco-trenó se aproximava.

—Ela conseguiu!- Depois de ensurdecer Kristoff com sua alegria, Anna correu ao encontro da irmã.

As duas se abraçaram vitoriosas. E quando bem viram, o que poderia ter sido um desastre agora parecia um espetáculo minuciosamente planejado.

—Não falei que a gente ia dar conta?- Disse Anna triunfante.

Nesse instante, estrelas cadentes atravessaram o ar, anunciando a gritante beleza do céu. Que ainda vinha em duplo, pois agora esta se refletia no chão. Era uma visão hipnotizadora, mas Elsa saiu do transe.

—Vixi!- Pareceu se lembrar de algo.

—O que foi?- Retrucou Anna.

—Majestade- Gritou Aldos da pomposa embarcação da Aliança- Junte-se a nós para celebrar sua aprovação.

—E logo!- Advertiu Dmitri- Porque só tem uma garrafa de champanhe.

—Já estou indo.–Mas antes de partir disse a Anna- Procure o Kristoff, ele tem algo muito importante para te perguntar.- Deu uma piscadela

—Ué, pergunta logo você.- Ela não entendeu.

—Anna. Ele vai te perguntar- E piscou com mais veemência, para ver se agora ela se tocava.

—Entrou alguma coisa no seu olho?

—Santa Paciência! Só vai lá.

Tomaram direções opostas. Elsa olhou para atrás e viu sua irmã se aproximar de um nervosíssimo rapaz e uma ansiosa rena. Anna olhou para atrás e viu sua irmã rumar para seu futuro, que ela sabia que seria brilhante. Sorriram sozinhas e ao mesmo tempo. A brisa suave acariciou o rosto de ambas. Ao longe, uma aurora boreal rosa, vermelha e marrom as observava, com suas cores alegres e quietas.


	8. Chapter 8

O Valle dos Trolls estava se acabando em farra. O povo respirava sorvete e arrotava chocolate. Era grandiosa festa de noivado real! E tanto a família do noivo como da noiva não tinham poupado recursos para a festança, que iria durar até que o último convidado caísse de exaustão.

—Não vai, não.- Interrompeu Pabbie– Já está tudo mundo organizado para o feitiço te mandar de volta.

—Mas ele quem está fazendo o chocolate!- Choramingou Olaf.

—Chocolate é alma de uma festa!- Acrescentou Anna.

Mas não teve muito jeito. A partida de Enzo podia ser adiável mas era inevitável. E devia ser agilizada, já que aquele feitiço era dificilíssimo e há muito tempo não se fazia ele. Terminada a ultima rodada de chocolate, e ainda com vontade de comer mais sorvete, o rapaz teve que se despedir. Depois disso o feitiço se iniciou.

—E me desculpe por tudo que eu queimei e quebrei.—Disse Enzo tentado lembrar se havia mais algo.— Tanto quando cheguei quanto fiquei.

—Sem ressentimentos.—Declamou Elsa sorrindo.

—Isso vale também para aquela vez, lá na festa do seu pai, que eu escrevi na parede que você era chata?

Por uns instantes, a mente de Elsa viajou no tempo. Voltou para aquela sala cheia de crianças, e viu, com inesperada nitidez, o garoto rechonchudo, muito irritante, esquisito e que tinha estranhos... Olhos amarelos! O Enzo era o Enzo!

—Desculpa. Eu tinha pensado em te contar naquela hora. Mas não queria que você pensasse que aquilo era uma confissão...E que eu não achava que você ia conseguir...- O feitiço ia se completar- Então...Tchau! E desculpa!

A fumaceira colorida subiu. Ela desceu, e ele ainda estava lá. Elsa sorriu e o encarou de um jeito, que o fez imediatamente entender que ainda não tinha sido perdoado. Ela só disse:

—Então, era você!


End file.
